Ice Ghost
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa Silver was a normal girl until the day she drowned in a frozen lake. Now a ghost whom no one can see, Elsa is lonely and needing some comfort. That all changes when a college student arrives in her home and for some strange reason is able to see her. Will Elsa find happiness again? or is she doomed to be alone forever. (Elsanna, Non-related, Modern/Ghost AU) (Cover by Ador)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cold December day in the city of Arendelle, and Elsa had gone out for a walk in the snow. She wore a grey hoodie, jeans, snow boots and light blue mittens. Her brunette braid hung out from underneath her warm wool hat. It was just after Christmas and she knew she would be back at school the next week, so she wanted to savour the moment while it lasted.

She passed by Lake Morgan, looking at the smooth, icy surface of the water.

Elsa smiled. She remembered when she and her best friend Jasmine would often ice skate on that lake when they were children. Sadly, Jasmine had moved away some years earlier, so there was no point in skating there anymore.

"Hey, Els!" a voice called. She turned to see a pale-skinned boy in a blue coat and brown pants walking up to her. His eyes were the same icy blue as hers, and he had dyed his black hair white.

"Oh hey Jack!" Elsa recognised the boy as her boyfriend.

Jack smiled. "I had a feeling you'd be out here."

"Well I wanted to remember the old days," Elsa explained.

She and Jack sat on the side of the frozen lake.

Jack put his arm around her. "So, how are you?"

"Pretty good, My grandparents from out of town have been staying for the holidays, so my place has been pretty busy."

"I can imagine."

"What about you, frosty?" She teased him.

"Well, nothing's really new with me. My uncle's busy with his toy store, so there's that."

"Must be getting a lot of kids going to that place at this time of year," Elsa remarked.

"No kidding."

Jack smiled at Elsa. "Hey Els. Ten bucks says you can't go all the way to the middle of the lake and back without falling on that sweet butt of yours."

"Hey! I've got great ass thank you," Elsa smirked with a wink.

"I know you do. I was complimenting it."

Elsa looked out onto the icy lake. She had walked across it many times. This time would be no different. "Make it fifty bucks."

"Sold. I'll sit here and watch."

Elsa slowly got to her feet and put one foot on the ice. "Ha! Piece of cake!"

She slowly began to tiptoe to the center of the lake, with a confident grin on her face.

Jack smirked. "Just you wait. You'll slip."

"I will not!" Elsa said, spinning around to prove him wrong. But as she spun, she did slip on the ice and slid all the way to the center of the lake.

He laughed. "Told ya!"

Elsa sat up and shook her head. "Very funny, Jack Frost! But you owe me twenty-five bucks, since I'm technically in the middle of the lake."

"No I don't. The deal was you had to make the whole round trip."

Elsa sighed. "Fine!"

As she stood back up, she heard a loud cracking sound.

"Umm, what was that?" Elsa wondered, nervously.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "Come back over here."

Elsa took one step forward, but then she heard another crack.

Jack's eyes went wide. "Elsa, the ice is cracking!"

"Wait WHAT!?" Elsa then saw the large cracks forming beneath her.

"Get back over here, fast!"

Elsa tried to run forward but slipped onto her stomach. "Jack, Help!"

Jack got to his feet and slowly started towards her. "I'm coming!"

Elsa felt the ice break beneath her feet and her shoes dipping into the icy cold water. "AHH!"

Just as Jack reached Elsa, the ice underneath her gave way, and she plunged into the icy lake.

Elsa was able to grab Jack's hand and held on. "Oh shit!"

"Hold on, Elsa!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pull me up! I can't swim!"

"I'm trying! You're really heavy!"

Elsa looked at Jack in terror. "J-J-Jack," she said through chattering teeth, "y-your gloves...m-my hand is s-s-slipping...!" As soon as she finished her sentence, Jack lost his grip.

Elsa fell into the water, her arms flailing madly as she struggled in vain to keep her head above the surface. She could feel her entire body growing numb, her movements slowing. She soon fell beneath the water's surface, her limbs barely moving.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed in horror.

Elsa sank deep into the water, the liquid filling her lungs. She saw her hands begin to freeze in the ice beneath her, her veins and skin turning blue. It was when the cold reached her eyes that everything went dark.

When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing at the side of the lake. She felt a bit cold but otherwise she felt fine.

"What happened?"

As she looked around, she saw Jack standing on the other side of the lake with some other people. Nearby them was an ambulance.

Elsa looked closely and recognised the people with Jack were her parents.

"Jack! Mom! Dad!" She called over to them.

None of them moved, as if they hadn't heard her. Elsa could see her mother's shoulders shaking; she was crying.

Elsa ran over along the side of the lake and went up to her parents. "Hey Mom, it's okay, I'm right here, see!"

Her mother didn't react. She was sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to Elsa's father. Her father was silent, but it looked like he was focusing all of his energy on not bursting into tears as well.

"It's okay!" Elsa said. As she tried to touch her parents, her hand went straight through them.

"What the?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa then looked at her hand, seeing her skin was paler than usual with a strange pattern on the back that looked like a snowflake.

One of the EMTs approached Elsa's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Silver, We were able to recover the body."

Elsa's heart then sank.

She looked at the lake and saw something being dragged out of it.

Her parents walked over as the thing Elsa saw was being put in a black rubber bag. They held each other tightly, and Elsa's mother crying even more.

Elsa looked into the bag, and what she saw nearly made her throw up. Lying there, with papery white skin, bulging blue veins, and eyes rolled back, was herself.

"I'm sorry this happened, Mrs. Silver," Jack comforted Elsa's mother. "I tried to save her."

"It's alright son," Elsa's father then said. "You did your best."

Elsa then looked at her reflection in the ice. Her brunette hair was now silver like the ice itself, shiny and glistening in the light.

She clutched her chest and looked at her hands.

"No..." She tried to deny it, but deep inside she knew this was true.

"I...I'm dead."

xXx

 **Author's note:** And after a short hiatus, I have returned. I do hope you enjoy this one. It's very fluffy and smutty. Also if the editing and writing seem different than usual, that's because it's Nona editing the story this time, rather than Matty. She's a great artist and a great writer and deserves a lot of love and this story was inspired by her and is dedicated to her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small red Volkswagen drove down the highway towards Arendelle. Its driver, a college student named Anna Bolton, hummed lazily to herself. She was listening to "Life is a Highway" over her radio. She wore a pink hoodie with purple pants, with her strawberry-blonde hair in two braids.

Suddenly her car's phone began to ring. She pressed the touch screen in the center of her dashboard. "Hello, you've reached Anna Bolton!"

"Hey, Anna," a male voice said. "It's Kristoff. Thanks again for keeping an eye on my apartment while I'm out of town."

"My pleasure big guy," Anna responded.

"I'll be back in about a month," he went on. "You know how it is when you're going to college on the opposite end of the state from where your parents are."

"It's alright, my next semester doesn't start till the summer anyway," Anna told him.

"Taking a semester off, huh? Can't say I blame you. A lot of people do that."

"Let's just say I wanted to get away from college for a long time," Anna remarked.

"I know the feeling," he replied. "Anyway, I have to go. Go to the front office and tell them your name. They'll give you my key."

"Alright, see ya soon, Kristoff." Anna said as she hung up.

Anna parked her car in the parking lot outside of the Rosewood Apartments building, walking inside. There was a young man sitting at the desk, reading a book. He had scruffy ginger hair, and wore a collared shirt, jeans, sneakers, and glasses. The nametag pinned to his shirt read "JOEY".

"Hello, My name is Anna Bolton," Anna introduced herself. "I believe I was expected?"

Joey looked up from his book. "Anna Bolton? Yeah, Kris said you were coming to take care of his apartment while he was on vacation."

"Yep, that's me."

"All right, then. Here's the key." He took it from his pocket and handed it to her. "Apartment 205. If you need anything, just let me know. My father's the landlord here."

"Thanks," Anna replied.

"Need any help with your bags or anything?" Joey asked.

"No it's fine, I didn't bring much anyway," Anna said, taking her suitcase into the elevator.

After a few moments, she poked her head out of the elevator door. "Umm, could you tell me what floor room 205 is on?"

He smiled wryly. "Think about it. The first floor apartments are the 100s, so logically, the 200s would be on...?"

"The second floor!" Anna chirped. "Thanks a lot!"

She dashed back into the elevator and pressed the second floor button.

She walked up to apartment 205, unlocking the door and heading inside. Kristoff had a pretty nice setup: a flatscreen TV, an Xbox One, and a small bookshelf full of movies and games. On the walls were posters for various movies, no doubt collected from the cinema where Kristoff worked.

"Nice place, Kristoff," Anna commented.

Anna noticed a post-it note stuck to the fridge. She walked over and picked it up, recognising Kristoff's somewhat messy penmanship. "Left plenty of food for you. Help yourself, Feisty-pants! -K.B."

Anna opened up the fridge to find it fully stocked. "Oooh yummy!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something written on the back of the post-it note. "P.S. The wi-fi password is b4dw0lf."

Anna smirked. "You clever nerd, Kristoff."

Anna went into the master bedroom, laying her suitcase on the floor.

She got out her clothes and other belongings and laid them out on the bed.

Once her suitcase was unpacked, she went back out into the living room and looked on the shelves for a movie to watch.

Anna then noticed the DVD box of Batman Begins and smiled. She always did love superheroes.

She turned on the Xbox, put the disc in, and sat down on the sofa.

She pressed the button on the controller and watched as the movie began.

About an hour into the movie, Anna felt herself starting to fall asleep. She hated movies with pretentious dialogue as they often tired her.

Just as her eyes closed, she suddenly felt cold, moist air tickling her ear. She slowly began shaking. "Jeez, someone needs to turn the heating up."

She felt the cold air again, then again a few seconds later. It felt as if someone were breathing on her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a girl a few years older than her sitting beside her, eyes fixed on the TV. Her skin was almost unnaturally pale, her eyes were an icy pale blue, and her dirty platinum blonde hair was in a messy braid. Her hair seemed somewhat wet, as if she had just taken a shower. She was wearing a ratty gray hoodie, a loose-fitting sky blue T-shirt, faded and torn blue jeans, and black winter boots.

"Ahh!" Anna screamed loudly.

The girl's head snapped around to face Anna, eyes wide in shock and surprise. "AAHHHH!" she cried out.

Anna then fainted onto the sofa, her eyes rolling into her skull.

Elsa stared at the unconscious girl. "Did she see me? How can she see me?!" She rubbed her temples. "Jesus fucking skateboarded off a cliff and turned into a pterodactyl Christ." She tried to pick the girl up to carry her to bed, but she couldn't lift her. "Brilliant," she muttered. She covered the girl with a blanket, then sat on the couch. There's no way she can see me…right? she thought.

xXx

When Anna awoke later that evening, the strange girl was still there. "Oh shit! It wasn't a dream!"

Anna curled up in the blanked and cowered in fear, "Please don't hurt me! This isn't my place! You can take the Xbox and the TV! You can even fuck me if you really want! Please don't hurt me!"

The girl stared at her. "You…you can see me?"

"No shit I can see you! Wait what?"

"That's not possible," the girl muttered. "You shouldn't be able to see me."

"Well I can see you loud and fucking clear!"

"How? This doesn't make any sense! That one guy's been living here for like a year, and he never knew I was here!"

"One guy? you mean Kristoff?"

She nodded. "Yeah, him. He was the first guy to move in here after my family moved out three years ago."

"Wait hold on a sec, who even are you?"

"My name's Elsa. Elsa Silver. Who are you?"

"Ummm, I'm Anna, Anna Bolton."

"Pleasure," Elsa said halfheartedly. She rested her chin on her fist. "I still don't understand. Nobody else can see me. How is it that you can?"

What do you mean nobody can see you? What even are you?"

She sighed. "How about I just show you?" She got up and walked through the wall behind the TV and into the bathroom, then walked back out. "Do I need to say it?"

"You're a ghost?"

"Yep. I've been dead for five years."

"And you've been haunting my best friend's apartment ever since?"

"His apartment? More like my apartment. My family lived here for as long as I can remember."

"Oh... I see."

"They moved out a year after it happened. Then three years later, that Kristoff guy moved in. Like I told you, he's been here for about a year now."

"So how did you die exactly?"

"I drowned," she answered. "I fell into a frozen lake when the ice gave way. And…something really weird happened. Ever since the day I died, I've been able to do this." She raised her hand and conjured up a snowflake.

"So you're a ghost with ice powers? That's actually kinda cool, aside from the whole dead thing."

"I don't know how I even got these powers in the first place," Elsa said.

Anna sighed. "Great, the one time I have a place all to myself, I find it's haunted by a reject from the X-Men."

Elsa scowled. "Wow. Right fucking here."

"Well, sorry! I didn't expect you to here!"

"Whatever. The bottom line is, you're stuck with me. I can come and go as I please, but I have to come back here at the end of the day. It's like I have this alarm in my head that tells me to go home when it gets late."

"Great, you have a telepathic curfew." Anna groaned. "Fine, I'll put up with you."

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you do. But looking at the bright side, at least you're a girl. Kristoff is fucking gross sometimes."

"I can agree there. Bastard was always picking his nose at high school."

"He still does. I've seen it."

"Ewww, gross. But just so you know, even though I'm a girl, I can be gross too."

"Yeah, whatever. Anything's better than that guy. Ugh!"

"Is masturbating better?"

Elsa shrugged. "As long as you close the door."

"I will," Anna promised. "Look, it's getting late, and I'm going to bed."

"Fine by me. I sleep out here on the couch. Since I'm a ghost, I don't get cold."

"Alright, goodnight, Elsa." Anna remarked, heading off to bed. She knew the next month was going to be longer, but she had a feeling that Elsa would make things worthwhile.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And enter our resident fiesty pants! And Elsa with her awesome ice ghost powers. Also thanks for the really awesome feedback on the Prologue. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna woke up the next morning and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She checked her watch: it was 10:15 AM. Anna soon put on her pink Hello Kitty dressing gown and headed out into the living room.

She found Elsa fast asleep, hovering about two feet above the couch. The ghost rolled onto one side, mumbling in her sleep.

"Yo Ghostie!" Anna called to her.

Elsa bolted upright, dropping onto the couch with a thud. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Well, good morning to you too," Anna remarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa got up and stretched. "Ugh, I hate it when I sleep-float."

Anna rolled her eyes and went off to make herself some toast, "So, Elsa, do you eat?"

"Well, I can, but I don't really need to."

"So I take it you won't be wanting toast then," Anna assumed as the toaster popped.

"I don't really like toast anyway," she answered. "So no."

"Fair enough," Anna then buttered up the toast and sat on the armchair by the window.

The two of them looked out of the window for some time until Anna spoke again. "So you grew up in this place?"

"Yeah," Elsa answered. "My family's lived in this apartment for as long as I can remember. Did you see the room where Kristoff set up his treadmill and everything? That used to be my bedroom."

"Well when he gets back from his vacation, maybe I'll tell him about you and try and get him to move it somewhere else, if he believes me that is."

"I can understand that. He'd probably think you were crazy if you told him his apartment was haunted by a ghost girl."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, I'm sorry we both got really mad at each other last night."

"Hey, it's cool. Just let it go; that's my motto."

Anna smiled. "So, can we be friends?"

Elsa grinned. "Sure, I haven't had a friend in a long time."

Anna then sneezed loudly, "Atchooo!"

"Bless you," Elsa told her.

"Thanks," Anna wiped her nose with her sleeve. "God I hate drive-by-diners. I always get some form of sickness whenever I go to one."

"Thankfully, I don't get colds, or any kind of sickness for that matter," Elsa remarked.

"I figured that would be the case," Anna rubbed her nose with a napkin. "Speaking of cold, can you do other things with those ice powers? Aside from making snowflakes in mid-air?"

Elsa held out her hand and made a little snowball and threw it at Anna.

"Hey!" Anna giggled as she wiped the snow out of her hair.

"You wondered what else I could do. Besides, now you don't need to wash your hair."

The two of them laughed like little children at Elsa's joke.

"Oh man, Elsa," Anna tried to stop laughing. "You're such a stinker."

"Speaking of stinker, you better take a bath," Elsa plugged her nose with her fingers.

"I thought ghosts didn't smell?" Anna wondered.

"Well I do, and you smell horrific," Elsa told her.

Anna sniffed her armpits, "Mmm, you're right. I do smell a bit musky. Alright, I'll take a bath then."

Anna got up and headed into the bathroom, stripping naked and running herself a bath. As she got into the water and relaxed, she heard Elsa's voice calling from the next room.

"Wow! You've got a sweet DS!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna sat up, "Elsa, are you going through my stuff?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you know that's a bit rude?"

"What? I can't actually touch anything. Besides, your DS has the coolest cover! I didn't know they make Pikachu ones!"

"I bought it from a shop while I was on vacation in Japan with my big sister a few years ago," Anna explained.

"Ah, so that's why it has Japanese writing on it," Elsa replied.

Anna lay back in the bath. "I hope she doesn't discover-"

"HOLY CRAP!" Elsa cried.

Anna went red. "Damn it," she muttered.

"I've never seen a vibrator this big!" Elsa remarked.

"Leave it alone, Elsa!" Anna demanded.

Anna then heard Elsa's audible giggle from the other room. She scowled and got out of the bath and rushed into the bedroom, finding Elsa floating in the air, laughing while she pointed at Anna's large sex toy.

"Elsa, can you get out of my room now?" Anna asked politely.

"Alright, Anna, I'll go," Elsa agreed.

The ghost girl looked at Anna for a few seconds and giggled. "You might wanna shave a bit down there."

Anna looked down and saw that she was naked.

"AhhH!" She cried and tried to cover herself with her hands

Elsa laughed. "Oh, relax. We're both girls. It's not that big of a deal."

Anna giggled. "You're right."

"I'm gonna guess you're single, then?"

"Yeah, I just got out of a relationship a few weeks back," Anna explained. "Now can you get out of the room?"

Elsa giggled. "Fine, fine."

Anna grabbed a towel and dried herself, but then she touched her lower lips. They felt nice and smooth.

Anna made sure the door to the room was shut and she lay on the bed. She closed her eyes and slid the vibrator inside of herself, turning it to the max setting.

"Ohhhhh!" She softly moaned.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, hearing that sensual moan.

Anna kept thrusting herself with the plastic vibrating member, squealing softly and biting her lip. "Oh fuck!"

Elsa sat on her knees outside Anna's door, listening. Without thinking, she reached down and cupped the crotch of her pants.

Anna moaned loudly and kept thrusting the cock inside of her, begging the invisible figure who was fucking her to keep going harder.

Elsa started to rub herself through her jeans.

Anna kept pounding herself hard, letting the vibrator make her feel drunk with lust.

Elsa bit her lip to hold back a moan.

Anna cried out in joy as she released her juices onto the bed.

Elsa stopped, listening to Anna's husky breathing.

Anna slid the vibrator inside of her wet pussy again, demanding more.

The Member made wet sloshy sounds as it went in and out of her dripping slit, Anna moaning loudly and climaxing over and over again until she couldn't move an inch.

"Ooooohh," Anna shivered. "Feels good every time."

Anna got up and walked out of the room, putting on some clothes.

"Okay, Elsie, I'm back."

Elsa floated out from inside the bathroom. "Oh, hey."

Anna noticed a small wet stain on Elsa's jeans. "Seems like ghost's can pee their pants as well as eat."

Elsa blushed. "I guess so."

Anna grinned. "Come on, why don't you show me around town?"

"There's really not much to see," Elsa said.

"C'mon, there's gotta be a museum, or a movie theatre, or something that's probably cool," Anna remarked.

"Well, I also don't want anyone thinking you're crazy."

Anna sighed. "Alright, you wanna go watch Netflix? I can probably set it up on Kristoff's Xbox. It would take like two minutes, maximum. Well maybe more depending on how good the internet is in this place"

Elsa smiled. "Go right ahead."

xXx

A few hours later, Anna and Elsa had finished watching a comedy film on Netflix.

"Man, Adam Sandler was good in his day," Anna remarked.

"Yeah."

"Too bad most of the stuff he does now is crap."

"I dunno, I snuck into the movie theatre once to see Hotel Transylvania. That was actually quite good."

"True," Anna admitted.

"You ever seen My Bloody Valentine?"

"I heard of it. An 80's slasher fic that was good but got underrated over other horror stuff like Friday the 13th and such."

"I saw it a few years ago when the theater was doing a run of classic horror flicks. It was pretty damn good. They also did a remake of it."

"Personally I don't like horror stuff," Anna admitted. "Too much blood and guts for my taste. I'm more of a sci-fi, superhero girl."

Elsa smirked. "I can understand that. My boyfriend used to have this big collection of old Star Trek episodes on VHS. When I was a kid, I would go over to his house and I watched them with him. I never was a sci-fi fan, but I did it because it was a fun thing for us to do together."

"What was his name?"

"Jack Frost. Nice guy, he treated me like a princess." Elsa then looked down.

"What's wrong?" Anna wondered.

"It's just that I haven't seen Jack since the day I died. He was there." Elsa sniffled. "He tried to save me, but his hand slipped and I fell into a frozen lake."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just miss him."

"Did you ever find out what happened to him? After you... you know."

Elsa shook her head. "No. Not really. He moved away from Arendelle not long after I died. I never found out where he went."

Anna smiled. "Well maybe you could look him up someday."

"Maybe, but right now, I feel more comfortable in this place. This is my home."

Anna chuckled. "Hey, it's my home too, sister!"

Elsa looked at Anna. "I suppose you are right."

"You wanna order pizza? I mean I know you don't need to eat, but hey, you might want to."

"Actually, I'd love to. Kristoff used to always order pizza to this place and I'd sneak in and eat his leftovers."

"Well this time you can have a whole pizza," Anna replied.

"That'd be awesome!"

Anna smiled. She was glad that she and Elsa were buddies now. She was the best friend she had ever had in a long time.

xXX

 **Author's note:** Fluff, smut and angst in the same chapter, what more could you love? Well it seems a lot of love judging from the amount of followers I've got from this fic. I'm genuinely staggered. O_O Thank you


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa sat across from Anna in a coffee shop down the street from the apartment building. She was a bit wary of the people around them; she knew nobody here could see or hear her except Anna.

"Remind me why you thought this was a good idea?"

"Look, I can't spend my time off in that apartment all the time," Anna whispered as she looked up from her book.

"I know that, but why bring me along?"

"You need to get out more, Elsa. Even if you are a... ghost."

Elsa sighed. "Whatever. What'cha reading anyway?"

Anna looked at her book, "Oh, it's nothing really."

"That's not really an answer."

Anna sighed. "Alright, if you must know. It's called The Dangerous Venture. It's about a CIA agent in the cold war who falls in love with a Russian spy. But the Russian is actually trying to learn secrets from the agent, but she genuinely loves them back."

"Ooh, nice. Sounds like a James Bond movie."

"If Bond was a girl," Anna chirped, showing Elsa that the cover featured two women in a very romantic position. One girl was in a tuxedo and the other was in a furry white coat. Both of them had long black hair.

Elsa blushed. "Wow. That's... quite interesting. I need to show you some of my books when we get back to the apartment."

"I thought you said everything in the apartment was cleared out when your parents moved away?"

"Well, there might have been one box that was, ahem, left behind." She smiled. "All of my books."

"Well, I'll be happy to read them with you," Anna replied.

"Well, they're not the sort of books that I'd want people reading." She blushed. "They're manga novels. And they're for more, well...mature audiences."

Anna's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

A few people sitting near them turned to look at her, confused.

Elsa looked at her with wide eyes. "Anna, pipe down!"

Anna breathed deeply. "Okay okay, it's just I wouldn't expect a girl like you to have a secret hentai collection."

"Well, some of it isn't just regular hentai. Some of it..." she turned bright red. "Some of it is yaoi. Hardcore yaoi."

"Well duh, what girl wouldn't masturbate to two guys making love. Except me, since I do it to both guys and gals."

"Yeah." She giggled. "I hid the box away in the closet in my room. It hasn't been easy, but I've been able to keep Kristoff from finding it."

"By freezing the closet with ice?" Anna assumed.

"And draw attention to myself? Hell no. I just kind of nudge him away from it if he gets too close."

"Nudge? How? You can't touch stuff."

"Actually, I can. I'm still able to touch things normally, but if I concentrate, I can phase through stuff. Sadly I can't touch people though, so I had to just make the air real cold around Kristoff to make him get annoyed and go away"

"I see," Anna accepted. "So you couldn't touch me then?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I couldn't."

Anna shrugged. "I don't mind. I was never that much of a touchy feely girl."

"Yeah, neither am I."

"Glad we think the same way," Anna agreed, sipping her coffee.

xXx

Later on, the girls went back to the apartment, and Elsa led Anna into the rec room. "It's in the closet over here," she said.

Anna opened the closet and pulled out a large plastic box with a lid. When she opened the lid, she saw the massive pile of books inside. "Wow! All this is your porn?!"

"Yeah. Most of it is either straight or yaoi, but there are a couple of yuri doujins in there somewhere."

"So you're bisexual then? Like me?" Anna assumed. "I mean you gotta be if there's yuri in here."

"I wouldn't go that far. Bi-curious is more like it."

Anna pulled out one of the books and blowed the dust of it. "Man these things are dusty."

"Some of them are from the 90's, so that's to be expected," Elsa stated.

"It's that old?" Anna wondered.

"Well, I got a few of them from a used book store."

"I didn't know they would sell this stuff?"

"They didn't know, thankfully."

Anna blowed the dust of another book to see a cover of a pair of two pink haired anime schoolgirls in an almost kiss. "Ooo, this looks kinda cute."

"Yeah," Elsa replied. "It's one of my favorites."

"Can you tell me what it's called?" Anna asked, pointing to the title. "I can't read Japanese."

"I think it's called Poetic Sexy or something like that," Elsa responded. "Thankfully, all of the dialogue is in English, albeit badly translated."

"Eh, as long as it mostly makes sense I won't mind," Anna admitted. She then yawned. "What time is it anyway? I feel really tired."

"I think it's about 7:15." Elsa replied, looking at the clock. "So, what do you want to do?"

Anna smirked. "How good are you at video games?"

Elsa grinned. "Depends on the game."

"I saw Halo on that shelf by the TV. I used to kick my big sister's ass at it when I was a kid. You up for the challenge? Or are you a big ghost chicken?" Anna remarked with a wink.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh it's a challenge alright. Halo 2, Midship, capture the flag, first person to reach 5 points wins."

Elsa looked at Anna with a competitive smirk. "You're on."

xXx

"Oh fuck you!" Anna cried as Elsa scored the final point of the game and winning the match.

"Woo!" Elsa cheered. "You just got wrecked by a GHOST!"

"If you weren't my friend and a ghost, I would gladly punch that smile off your face," Anna grumbled.

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser," she teased.

Anna sighed. "How did you get so good? I used to cream pretty much everyone who played Halo with me."

"I've had plenty of practice when Kristoff's out."

Anna groaned.

"If it's any consolation, I only play on Halo 2. I haven't bothered doing the other games, so you could probably beat me at those."

Anna looked at Elsa slyly. "It isn't."

"Eh, I don't care, I was just happy to play against a real human being other than some racist twelve year old on Xbox Live," Elsa accepted. "I gotta say, though, you're good. It's a shame that I'm better."

"I'll live with it," Anna admitted. "Till I eventually beat you."

"Yeah yeah, now come on, I wanna show you one of my favourite TV shows."

"On Netflix?" Anna wondered.

"Yeah, It's called Grey's Anatomy."

"That medical drama?"

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good. Even has lesbians in it."

"Put it on."

A few hours of watching season after season of the show later, Anna was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Hey Elsa?" She called over. "You still up?"

Elsa did not reply as she was fast asleep, hovering above her.

Anna grabbed a blanket and draped it over Elsa's floating body. She wouldn't let Elsa sleep in the cold tonight, even if she was a ghost.

She smiled softly and looked at her sleeping ghost friend. "Sleep tight, Elsa."

Elsa rolled over, murmuring in her sleep words that roughly sounded like she was saying "goodnight".

Anna giggled softly and headed to her bedroom, going to sleep herself.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Little behind the scenes fact, I cried a little bit at that ending bit because it was so cute.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna walked through the clothes section of the department store, examining the many offers that were available in the winter sale. It had been the first time she had been out on her own since she met Elsa.

She had left Elsa at the apartment alone. Part of her was a little sad to imagine the poor ghost girl wandering the apartment by herself, but then the other part knew that Elsa had been living in that apartment most of her life. It was her home.

As Anna looked through the clothing department, she noticed a short black dress. She would be going to the wedding of her friend Rapunzel in a few days, so she needed to find some formal wear.

"Excuse me?" She inquired to a nearby assistant. "Is there a fitting room near here?"

"Yeah, it's right over there," the assistant answered, pointing to it.

"Thanks," Anna replied. Anna headed over to the fitting room and tried on the black dress.

"Hmm, not bad," She said, admiring herself. "This will do for Punzie's wedding nicely."

As she walked out, she accidentally bumped into a blonde-haired girl in a short white dress.

Anna dropped the dress and most of her other shopping onto the floor.

"Aw crapbaskets," she groaned.

"You say that too?" the blonde asked.

"Uh yeah?" Anna replied, a bit confused.

She smiled. "Here, let me help." She set about, gathering up Anna's things.

"Thanks," Anna remarked.

"You're welcome," she answered.

Anna got all her things together and headed over to the checkout.

"By the way, my name is Namine," the blonde put in.

"Nice to meet you, Namine," Anna replied as she paid for the dress. "I'm Anna."

Namine paid for her things as well. "That dress would look nice on you."

"Thanks, I see you're wearing something similar," Anna responded, her cheeks glowing a soft rosy pink.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," Namine wondered.

"Oh no, I'm from out of town," Anna explained. "I've been looking after my best friend's apartment for a few weeks while he's on vacation."

"I see. I had to babysit my twin sister's cats once."

"You've got siblings too?" Anna inquired.

She nodded. "Just the one. My twin sister Kairi. Unless you count her cats Sora and Riku."

"I've only got one sister. Her name's Cinderella, but most people call her Ella for short. She looks nothing like me."

"Kairi and I are almost identical. The only difference is she's a brunette, but she dyed it maroon after she got married to her girlfriend a few years back."

"So, Namine, can I buy you an ice cream as a thank you?" Anna offered.

"Sure!" she replied.

Anna and Namine headed over to the ice cream stand in the mall where the department store was located.

"So what do you like? Vanilla? Chocolate chip?" Anna wondered.

"Sea salt, please."

"Alright, I'll have strawberry," Anna licked her lips at the thought.

After the two girls had bought their ice creams, the two sat together to eat them on a nearby bench.

"Mmm, I love ice cream."

"Mmm, me too, I had a friend back at high school that used to work in an ice cream parlour," Anna explained. "She used to get free samples and shared it with the kids at our school."

"Nice."

Anna took a big lick out of her ice cream, causing some of it to drop into her lap, making a large stain. "Aw damn it."

Namine giggled. "Today just isn't your day is it?" She handed her some napkins. "Here."

Anna wiped her jeans with the napkins. "Thanks again."

"No problem. I like helping out," Namine said. "Especially cute girls like you."

Anna went pink again.

"You're so cute when you blush like that."

Anna looked away, blushing shyly. "Why are you saying things like that?"

"Well...I've never met anyone like you."

Anna scoffed. "C'mon! I bet there's like a lot of people like me." She pointed to a random woman walking by. "See her! I bet she's just like me!"

"But she's not you."

Anna blushed again. "For crying out loud woman, stop torturing me like this."

Namine smiled, her hand brushing against Anna's.

Anna went red, feeling how soft Namine's hand was.

"You're really pretty."

"So are you," Anna replied. "You're a goddamned goddess."

Namine looked at her watch. "Oh, Schnapps. I have to go; I'm going to be late for my art class. It was nice meeting you." She gave Anna a quick peck on her cheek.

Anna blushed. "Call me if you ever wanna meet up again."

"Actually, before I go, let me get your number."

"It's 202-555-2013," Anna told her.

"Got it. I'll text you later."

And with that, Namine left.

Anna watched as the blond cutie walked away from her, feeling a warm smile creep onto her face.

xXx

Back in the apartment, Elsa sat on Anna's bed, strumming her old ukulele. She sang to herself:

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you._

The ukulele itself was her own, but Kristoff had used it when he lived there. Now that she was alone, she play by herself and sing the songs she loved to sing.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, you should know_

 _That we are meant to be…._

Elsa poured her heart out into the song, for her newfound love, wherever she was.

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you._

 _Anna, I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you._

 _Oh Annaaaaaa!_

Suddenly Anna returned back from her shopping trip. "Elsa I'm home!"

Elsa curled up with ukulele as she heard Anna's voice, going red. She quickly hid the instrument under her jacket. "H-hi, Anna!"

"Hey Elsa," Anna replied. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, duh. I looked in the mirror."

"What's that you're hiding there?" Anna then noticed the bulge in Elsa's torn jacket.

"It's, uh…it's nothing."

"You sure? It must be a very big nothing."

"It's nothing!" Elsa denied.

"C'mon, if it was nothing, you wouldn't be so embarrassed about it."

"Jesus, what is this? Guantanamo Bay? Quit interrogating me!"

"Not until you tell me what you're so jumpy about."

"I told you, it's nothing."

Anna then saw the end of the ukulele stick out from the back of the jacket. "Oh! It's Kristoff's guitar!"

"First off, it's a ukulele. Secondly, it's mine."

"So... Kristoff stole your guitar?"

"Ukulele! And no, it was left here and he found it."

"I didn't know you were so... talented," Anna remarked, folding her arms.

"Well, I am."

"Can I hear you play?"

Elsa blushed. "Um, sure."

She strummed a few chords on it, humming a tune.

"Not bad," Anna admitted. "Maybe you could be like the ghost version of Bruce Springsteen one day."

"No," Elsa answered flatly.

"Aww, come on! You got a great talent. It deserves to be recognised."

"Not when only one person can see or hear it."

Anna sighed. "Oh well."

"How was the mall?" Elsa wondered.

"Oh it was great!" Anna's face lit up.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Anna held out the black dress she bought. "I bought this dress while I was there, as well as some other stuff. I'm gonna wear it to a wedding I'm going to in a few days."

"Oh, who's getting married?"

"An old friend of mine from high school. Her name's Punzie. You'd like her. She's marrying her girlfriend Ariel at a chapel not far from here actually."

"Cool. Maybe I'll go with you."

"Sure, I'll need a plus one anyway, even if they can't see you," Anna giggled.

"No problem."

"Oh, and I've just realised the best thing about being here."

"What?"

"I've met the perfect woman."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well today while I was out, I had the greatest experience of my life."

"Tell me."

"I saw her standing there, tall and fair. Sweet, beautiful. Blonde haired goddess."

Elsa deflated ever so slightly. "Huh?"

"I met this beautiful woman called Namine. She helped me with my shopping and I bought her ice cream to say thank you. And then she sat next to me and touched my hand and called me pretty," Anna felt all gooey inside. "It felt so magical Elsa. Oh, and I got her number too, so she might text me later."

"Oh. Well… good for you, I guess."

Anna's phone then vibrated. "Oooo! that's probably her now."

"Okay. I'll, uh…leave you be, then." Elsa floated out of the room.

Elsa held her hands to her chest as she floated away, hiding from Anna the fact that deep inside, she felt very hurt.

She sighed, dropping the ukulele onto the couch and sitting down. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Anna... Why couldn't it be me?" She cried quietly.

She got up and wrote a note to Anna, then floated through the front door.

She floated up to the top of the apartment building and looked out over the city and sighed.

Anna was the first person to make her happy in years. How could she just let her down like that?

As Elsa began to sob, the rooftop around her began to freeze and cover with ice.

Finally, she stood on the edge of the roof and leaned forward, letting gravity take hold. She knew it wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't care.

As she fell down the skyscraper and hit the floor, not even feeling anything, Elsa felt depressed. Death had no meaning to her now.

She laid there on the pavement, still crying. "Anna…I love you…."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Uh oh... I have a bad feeling about this


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa sat out in the living room, waiting for Anna. "What's the holdup? It doesn't take this long to put on a dress!"

"Hey, you can't screw up for these sort of things," Anna called back. The two of them were going to the wedding of Anna's friend that day and Anna was getting ready.

"Whatever. Just hurry up!"

"Alright, grumpy ghost pants," Anna sighed.

"Don't call me that."

A few minutes later she walked out wearing the black dress she had bought a few days earlier.

Elsa's jaw dropped. Anna looked absolutely stunning.

"What do you think?" Anna inquired, twirling around.

Elsa tried to find the words. "Y-you l-look great!"

"Thanks," Anna accepted. "Come on, the ceremony starts in three hours, but it will take us a while to get there."

"Okay."

Anna and Elsa walked out to the car and got in.

Elsa turned on the radio and switched it to the classic rock station.

Anna headbanged to the song that came on. "Mmm! You got good taste."

"I know," she replied.

Anna started up the car and the two drove away from the apartment.

"So where's the venue?"

"I told you, it's at a chapel on the outskirts of the city."

"Oh. Nice."

The two headed onto the highway that led out of the city. The traffic was quite heavy that morning.

"Huh boy," Elsa muttered. "Nothing like traffic when you're in a hurry."

"Don't worry, it will probably clear up in like ten minutes," Anna confidently told her.

"You sure about that?"

"Hey I've been driving for a while now, so I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

A while later, the traffic was still quite heavy.

"You were saying?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

Anna groaned. "We're never gonna get there."

Elsa placed her hand on the window, creating a thin layer of frost.

Anna then changed the channel on the radio as Elsa began to draw faces in the frost with her fingers.

"Let's see if the news has anything about this traffic."

The voice of a news reporter came on. "In local news, we've received reports that a three-car accident on Highway 40 has left one driver critically injured. The driver, 21-year-old Jack Frost, apparently lost control of his car after blowing a tire. A witness says he veered off to the right side of the road, getting hit by another car before crashing into a tree on the shoulder. Emergency crews are currently working to clear the road."

"Jack?" Elsa's voice perked up.

"Isn't that the name of your ex-boyfriend?" Anna wondered.

"Yeah. I have to see him. I need to make sure he's okay."

Anna nodded. "Alright, you go on and float away. I'll be right here."

Elsa floated ahead about a mile, seeing Jack's familiar white SUV wrapped around the tree. She saw Jack laying on the pavement, being examined by the paramedics.

Jack had burn marks over his chest and his clothes seemed torn.

"Okay," one of the EMTs said. "I'm going to ask you a few questions to check for trauma. Is your name Jack Frost?"

Jack groaned in affirmation, his throat damaged in the crash.

"Don't make any sounds; just nod or shake your head. Are you 21 years old?"

He nodded and shook his head.

"Is your birthday on June 14th?"

He nodded.

"Okay, we're gonna take you to the hospital." They loaded Jack onto a stretcher.

Elsa floated closer, straining to get a look at her former love.

Jack then saw what looked like a ghostly figure floating in the sky.

"E-Elsa?" He tried to say.

Before Elsa could do anything, Jack was put in the back of the ambulance.

As the ambulance drove away, Elsa returned to Anna's car.

"Is he alright?" Anna wondered as Elsa floated back into her seat.

"I don't know," the ghost answered softly.

"Are you sure you don't wanna follow the ambulance?" Anna suggested. "He was your friend."

"I'll check on him tomorrow."

"Alright," Anna accepted.

"Hey, the traffic is beginning to clear up now!" She then noticed.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

Anna started up the car's engine, having turned it off earlier to save fuel. "Let's hope we can still make it."

xXx

Soon Elsa and Anna arrived at the chapel, happily being half an hour early than they had hoped.

Before they got out of the car, Elsa looked at Anna. "If anyone sees you talking to me, they'll think you're crazy," she explained. "So just… be careful."

"I'll be careful," Anna told her. "Don't worry."

"By the way, didn't you say this Punzie girl is your cousin or something?"

"Oh yeah," Anna remembered. "Technically she's my third cousin, but she's one of my best friends."

"Oh, cool."

"Should we go in?" Anna wondered.

Elsa nodded. "I guess we should."

The two headed into the chapel, seeing all of the guests that were there.

They found two empty seats and sat down.

"Good thing there's a seat for you," Anna whispered.

"I know," Elsa replied, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fuck, Elsa's voice is loud. Good thing only I can hear her."

"So, how long until the ceremony?"

"If I know Punzie, she's probably still putting her dress on now. She works as a fashion designer so she has it designed it herself."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Just to be clear, she didn't design my dress," Anna pointed out.

"I know. You told me you got it from a department store."

"From the Gucci section of the department store," Anna stated.

"Wow. Pricey."

"Eh, my dad's a big shot lawyer, so I can afford it."

"That's good."

Anna then looked around. "Aw, I thought Kristoff would be here."

"He said he had to leave town. Why would he be here?"

He told me he might take a few days off to come to the wedding," Anna explained.

"Well obviously, he didn't make it," Elsa replied.

"I suppose so. I'll text him about it later."

"You do that."

A few minutes later, the wedding music began to play. "It's showtime!" Anna said.

Elsa turned to look. "Do you think they'll come in together?"

"Pretty sure they will," Anna stated.

The two brides walked arm-in-arm down the aisle. One had long, flowing crimson hair and beautiful azure eyes. She wore a white ball gown with an open bodice, poofy shoulders, and long sleeves, as well as silver teardrop earrings and a long veil. "That's Ariel," Anna whispered to Elsa.

The other had chocolate-brown eyes and short, close-cropped brown hair. Her dress was a bit more elegant than Ariel's: it had a brown floral pattern on the dress, as well as much shorter sleeves and lace trim around the edges of the bodice. Clutched in her hands was a bouquet of wildflowers. "And that's Punzie," Anna added.

"Wow, they're beautiful," Elsa remarked.

The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved," he recited, "we are gathered here on this joyous day to join Rapunzel Hammond and Ariel Waverly in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Anna and Elsa both watched happily.

"Do you, Miss Hammond, take Miss Waverly to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I do."

The minister turned to look at Ariel. "And do you, Miss Waverly, take Miss Hammond to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Ariel smiled happily. "I do."

"Here comes the good part," Anna whispered.

"Who has the rings?" the minister asked.

A young man with jet-black hair walked up, carrying the rings on a small pillow.

"Who's that guy?" Elsa asked.

"That's Eric," Anna explained. "He's Ariel's brother."

"He seems nice," Elsa remarked.

They watched as the two brides exchanged rings. Neither of them said a word; they simply gazed into each other's eyes.

Elsa looked at the brides, knowing the looks that they were giving to each other were the ones that she wanted to give to Anna.

"I pronounce this couple wife and wife." The priest smiled at Rapunzel. "You may now kiss the bride."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Ariel and kissed her passionately.

Elsa smiled, watching the two women kiss.

The two women kept kissing, Ariel placing her hand on Rapunzel's cheek.

When their lips finally parted, the crowd broke into applause.

Anna clapped her hands as well, whistling.

Elsa remained silent and rolled her eyes. "I just hope the cake is good," she muttered.

xXx

At the reception, everyone was milling about, chatting, enjoying the food, and generally having a good time.

"Mmm!" Anna moaned as she ate. "I gotta admit, the food here is great."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed, popping a grape into her mouth. "Not a bad spread."

Rapunzel made her way over to Anna. "Hey, Anna-banana!" she said cheerfully.

"Punzie!" Anna cheered. She hugged the happy bride.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she said. "It means a lot to me."

"Well you and Ari are two of my best buddies. How could I miss out on this?" Anna replied.

"I know, but still."

Anna kissed her on the cheek. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks. I designed the dress myself."

"I thought you would. Did you design Ariel's as well?"

"I offered to, but she said no. She wanted to surprise me, I guess."

"Well she looks amazing as well," Anna remarked, seeing Rapunzel's new wife talking to her brother.

"Doesn't she, though?" Rapunzel said dreamily.

"You're a lucky girl, Punz," Anna patted her on the back. "I wish I could be like that with a boy or girl."

Elsa glanced at Anna. She sighed softly. "If only," she thought.

"Well, I've got more guests to thank," Rapunzel then said. "See ya later, Anna."

"Yeah see ya Punz," Anna replied.

Anna then sat back down in her seat, noticing Elsa. "You okay, ghostie? You seem like you're in space or some shit."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa answered.

"You sure? You look like you could use a shower or a lie down on the couch."

Elsa yawned. "Maybe I could use some fresh air."

"Alright, but be back by the cake cutting time," Anna told her.

Elsa walked outside the venue, stretching. She felt the cold air rush through her semi-intangible body.

"I still don't understand why I'm the only one," she said quietly. "Millions of people die every day; why am I the only one who became a ghost?"

She looked back at the venue, sighing softly.

"She's the only girl who actually knows I exist. And I can't even touch her." She then remembered Anna's little adventure from the other day. "I can't even love her either."

Just then Anna poked her head out of the venue, mouthing Elsa's name.

Elsa followed Anna inside, knowing that at least she could spend time with Anna as her friend now, and right now, that's all that really mattered.

xXx

 **Author's note:** I don't really have much to say on this one. It was originally gonna be Eugene and Punzie getting married, but I changed it because why not have it be a lesbian wedding :P


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack Frost was laying in bed in County General Hospital, with a breathing tube in his nose and bandages around his neck and chest. The crash had damaged his larynx, rendering him unable to speak above a whisper.

Elsa floated through the window of the ward, seeing Jack lying there. "Oh thank God," She whispered.

Jack looked around. He had heard someone's voice. "Is someone there?"

"W-what?" Elsa thought. "He can hear me?"

"Hello?" he asked.

Elsa kept quiet.

He sighed. "That voice…it sounded like…." He shook his head. "I must be going crazy. She died years ago."

"J-Jack," Elsa spoke softly.

Jack looked up again. "Who is that?"

"It's me, Elsa."

Jack's eyes went wide. "W-what…? You're alive?!"

"Not exactly," Elsa said.

"Where are you? Come out so I can see you."

"I'm right here," Elsa touched the side of his bed.

"No you're not; I can't see you."

Elsa sighed. He obviously couldn't see her like Anna. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Please, let me see you."

"Jack, I'm a ghost."

Jack looked confused. "A ghost?"

"You know, like in those scary movies you showed back when we were kids?"

"I…I remember." His expression fell. "Why can't I see you?"

"I don't know," Elsa told him. "I don't really understand it myself."

"I've missed you so much," Jack said. "How have you been?"

"Dead, and alone for five years."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Elsa accepted. "You didn't know. No one knew."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Elsa."

"It's alright. You gave a good speech at my funeral."

"Y-you were there?"

"Yeah," Elsa told him. "I followed you and my parents until both of you left Arendelle about a year after I died."

He looked down. "I still can't get over that. Sometimes, I have nightmares where I watch you drowning… I try to help you, but I can't reach you… You're screaming for me, begging me to save you…." His eyes filled with tears.

Elsa would have put her hand on his shoulder if she could. "It's alright, I've had dreams like that too. Sometimes you save me. Sometimes we both go under together."

"But even so, I know I have to move on. I got a new girlfriend a few months ago." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Elsa's heart felt broken. "Oh..."

"For what it's worth, I've never forgotten you. I thought you would want me to try and move on with my life. Guess I was wrong."

"No, I'm happy for you," Elsa said, not wanting to be upset in front of Jack. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Astrid," he answered. "She's a lot like you. She's pretty, but she can fight."

"Sounds nice. I hope you are very happy together."

"What about you?" he asked. "Have you found another ghost?"

"No, I think I'm the only one, but there is one person who I've found that can see me and is a friend."

"Oh. So there is someone who can see you."

"Yes. Her name is Anna."

"Elsa… is there anything you can do so that I can see you? Please. I want to see your face again."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry Jack. I don't know how this ghost stuff works."

"Please try."

"Jack," Elsa said.

He sighed sadly. "I just want to look into your eyes again. I want to see that pretty smile."

"Don't worry, I haven't changed a bit since the day I died, except from having paler skin and blonde hair."

"Oh. I bet it looks really nice. It probably goes with your eyes."

Elsa giggled. "That's the guy I used to know."

"What about that girl you mentioned? What's she like?"

Elsa sat down on a chair next to the bed. "She's cute, funny, sweet, beautiful. Anna is just perfect." She then sighed dreamily.

"I'm happy for you."

"I wouldn't say that," Elsa looked at her pale hands. "She doesn't know about my feelings for her."

"Then tell her. That's how you and I got together, remember? I had such a big crush on you."

"And you basically kissed me in front of everyone at the school dance," Elsa remembered fondly.

Jack smiled. "You knew I couldn't resist you in that prom dress of yours. But yeah, you should tell Anna about how you feel. Otherwise you're gonna be real lonely for the rest of your ghosty life."

Elsa sighed. "You're right, Jack."

He smiled a little. "Don't be scared, Snowflake."

Elsa giggled softly. "I always loved that name you gave me."

"I know you did."

Elsa got up. "Alright, I'll try and contact you sometime. See you around, Jack."

"You too, Elsa. Take care of yourself."

Elsa smiled and floated out of the hospital, flying towards her home.

When Elsa got back to the apartment, Anna was nowhere to be found. "Anna?" Elsa called out. "You here?" As she walked past the kitchen, she saw a note laying on the counter. "What's this?" she muttered to herself. She picked it up and read it:

 _Elsa,_

 _I'm going out to dinner with Namine (the girl from the department store). We're going to get some pizza at Vito's. I should be back around 9:00. See you then!_

 _Signed, Anna_

 _P.S. I'll save a couple slices for you._

Elsa's grip on the note tightened slightly, tears filling her eyes. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped into the sidewalk. Anna, the only person she could truly love now, was going out with someone else. A whirlwind of emotions filled her mind, spinning madly until only three remained: sadness, jealousy, and rage. She looked down at the note and crumpled it up, using her powers to freeze the wad of paper.

"Horror movie rule number three," she growled. "Don't piss off the ghost."

She then squeezed the icy ball until it shattered.

xXx

Anna and Namine sat in a booth at Vito's Pizzeria, the self-proclaimed home of the best pizza in the city.

"I'm so glad we got to see each other again, Namine," Anna said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after we met at the mall."

"Me neither," she replied. "I couldn't stop thinking about your eyes. They're beautiful."

The two girls touched each other's hands, gazing into each other's eyes.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Elsa standing nearby, arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Elsa?" She thought. "What's she doing here?"

"I can't wait for our food," Namine said. "I'm starving!"

"Me too..." Anna said, flatly. Anna didn't like the way Elsa was looking at them.

Elsa raised her hand, sending a cold breeze towards them.

Anna and Namine began to shake, the temperature in the room dropping.

"Did they turn on the air conditioning?" Namine asked. "It's freezing!"

"I don't know," Anna replied.

Elsa walked up and leaned over the table, dipping her index finger into Namine's drink and freezing it.

Namine watched in confusion. "What the hell's going on?"

Anna didn't respond, only glaring at Elsa viciously.

Elsa glared back, moving away from the table.

"Stop this!" Anna mouthed.

"Anna?" Namine asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Anna told her.

Elsa held out her hand towards Namine, causing frost to form on her feet. The frost slowly moved up Namine's legs, making her shiver. "God, it's too cold! My legs feel like they're frozen!"

Anna glared at Elsa furiously.

Elsa ignored her and continued covering Namine in frost.

"A-Anna," Namine said nervously through chattering teeth, "g-g-go tell s-s-someone to t-turn up the heat."

"Stop this Elsa!" Anna then screamed, banging her hands on the table.

Namine looked at her in confusion. "W-who's Elsa?"

"Stop it Elsa, please!" Anna cried.

Elsa flicked her wrist, making the frost disappear.

Namine took a deep breath. "Phew. I think they turned the heat up. I feel a lot warmer now."

"Yeah, I bet you do," Anna said.

"Oh, and just in time! Here comes our pizza!"

Their waiter, a tall and lanky teenager with brown hair and glasses, set the pizza tray on a stand at the end of the table along with a container of Parmesan cheese. "Y'all enjoy," he said in a friendly manner.

Before either girl could grab a slice, Elsa created an icy wind to knock the pizza onto the floor.

Anna growled.

"Aw, come on!" Namine muttered. "I guess someone opened the door and the wind blew in."

She sighed. "Hang on. I'll go and tell the waiter." Namine slid out of the booth, but Elsa created a patch of ice on the floor beneath her feet. Namine slipped on the ice, falling face-first into the pizza.

Anna went over to Namine. "You okay?"

Namine got up, her face covered in tomato sauce and bits of pepperoni. "Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to get a napkin so you can clean yourself up?" Anna offered.

"I'm going home," she said angrily. "Don't call me. Ever." With that, she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the restaurant.

"W-wait what?" Anna seemed confused.

"I'm not gonna sit here and be humiliated by you and your stupid pranks, Anna!" she snarled. "Have a nice life!"

"Wait Nami!" Anna cried, but she was already gone. Anna then turned to Elsa tears in her eyes.

Elsa flipped her off, then floated away.

"Oh don't you fucking dare," Anna growled, chasing Elsa outside.

Elsa kept on flying, heading back to the apartment.

Anna quickly drove back to the apartment, feeling very enraged. Why would Elsa do this? She was her friend!

She found Elsa standing by the window in the living room. "And good fucking riddance to her," Elsa was muttering.

"What the hell Elsa?!" Anna demanded.

"How about a thank you? That bitch was no good for you anyway."

"The fuck you say? Elsa, I'm allowed to be with whoever I want! You're not my dad or something!"

"I'm trying to help you!" the ghost snapped. "I mean, did you see her? She dresses like a cheap whore! She was only going to use you as a sex toy!"

"Right! And you don't dress like a fucking junkie!"

"I'm a fucking ghost! I don't get to choose my clothes!"

"Well you don't get to choose who your friends date!" Anna retorted.

"For the third time, I'm trying to help you, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Elsa screamed.

Anna paused, in shock. "You... love me?"

Elsa was silent for several seconds, her anger fading away. She slowly nodded.

"You ice cold..." Anna growled. "Just go. Just fucking go."

Elsa floated out the window and vanished into the night.

Anna sat down in the chair Elsa was, burying her head into her hands and crying softly.

Elsa flew out to the lake where she had drowned." _I deserve this,_ " she thought. " _I deserve to suffer._ " She floated out to the center of the lake, dropping herself into the icy water.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Don't cry people, will make up in the next chapter. I promise :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Anna awoke with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach: guilt.

She went to the kitchen and tried to eat a sandwich or anything to try and get the feeling to go away, but it didn't.

As she walked out of the kitchen, she saw a pad of paper lying on the couch where Elsa should have been.

Anna went over to the pad of paper and looked at it.

The paper looked like a brainstorming sheet: several things were written on it, but nearly all of them had been crossed off. From what Anna could make out, it looked like Elsa had been trying to write some sort of apology.

She then turned to the next page, wondering if there was any more of these scribbles.

Only one thing was written on the next page:

 _"I'm sorry for what I did. I've gone back to where I belong. Don't come looking for me._

 _Goodbye forever,_

 _-E."_

Anna sighed. "No Elsa, I have to say sorry too," She said to herself.

Anna then thought for a moment. "Now if was a ghost, where would I think I belong?"

A lightbulb then went on in her head. "Of course! The place I died!"

Anna then got out a map and laid it over the table. "Elsa told me she died in lake, so which lake would it be?"

Anna looked at the map. There were five lakes near the city of Arendelle. Elsa could have drowned in any one of them. However, she noticed that Lake Morgan appeared to be closest to the apartment.

"I suppose I could start there," Anna said.

xXx

Anna drove over to the lake just after dark, seeing that there was no one around thankfully, save for the animals.

Anna walked over to the side of the lake and sat down on the shore.

The lake was still frozen, but there was a hole in the ice near the shore. Unfortunately, Anna couldn't see anything in the murky water.

"Elsa," She softly said. "I know you're down there. I'm sorry for what happened last night. It's just... I never realised your feelings for me."

There was no response.

Anna sighed deeply. "If you don't wanna talk, that's fine. I don't blame you."

She saw a faint flicker of movement in the water.

Anna assumed that this was the moonlight bouncing off the water's surface.

She could imagine how families earlier that day had been at the lakeside, children playing with one another. She and Elsa could have been like that, if only she hadn't driven the dead girl away.

"Fuck me," She said to herself, shedding a tear.

Anna stood at the side of the lake, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "Elsa! I love you so much!" She finally admitted her feeling for her, deep inside. "When I was with Namine, I did feel happy, but I think it was because that in some way, she reminded me of you. I have loved you Elsa. I just never realised it. Please, Please forgive me. I need you."

The lake remained still, but Anna saw the flicker of movement again. Then again, and again. She could see a very familiar shade of platinum blonde moving in the water. Finally, Elsa rose up above the surface, walking slowly towards Anna out of the crack in the ice.

Anna's eyes widened. "E-Elsa!"

Elsa stopped in front of Anna, avoiding looking her in the eye. "Did… did you mean it?" she asked softly. "All of those things you said?"

"Yes, I did," Anna simply said.

"You don't… hate me?"

"No, of course not," Anna responded.

"Even after I ruined your date?"

"Yes, because I realised that you needed me more than her."

Elsa nodded. "While I was in the lake, I remembered something. About the day I died."

"What about it?"

"I remember seeing someone. Someone that nobody else could. He told me about my powers and everything. He didn't explain why I became a ghost, but he did say that there was a way to… undo it. To bring me back."

"Bring you back?"

"Yes. As in, from the dead."

"How?" Anna seemed puzzled.

"He said I had to find a Seer, and make them fall in love with me. But… I forgot to ask him what a Seer is."

"I'm a Seer," Anna then realised. "I can see you!"

"Then… why am I still a ghost?" Elsa asked.

"Because you haven't completed the final step," a deep male voice answered. They turned to see a man in a hooded black coat standing near them. "I told you that there were three steps to fully returning to the world of the living. Firstly, you must find a Seer. Secondly, you must make them fall in love with you. And thirdly—"

"I remember," Elsa interrupted. "You never actually told me the third step. All you said was that if I actually got past step two, I would know what step three was. Well, I did, and I don't know!"

The man folded his arms. "Think about it. How did the prince awaken Sleeping Beauty?"

"With a kiss!" Anna interrupted them.

The hooded man nodded. "Very good. And, as fortune would have it, the one stipulation has already been met: you have come to the place from which you departed this world."

Elsa looked at Anna, then at the man. "So… all I have to do is kiss her?"

"Correct. Do so, and you will regain your physical form. Now, if you will excuse me…. I have duties to attend to." With that, he faded into the shadows and was gone.

Anna walked over to Elsa and smiled. "Come on Elsa."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Before we do this, just promise me one thing. Promise that if you die before I do…you'll wait for me on the other side."

"I will," Anna vowed.

"And I'll do the same for you," Elsa added. She gazed into Anna's eyes. "I'm ready," she said softly.

Anna giggled. "It's like we're getting married."

"No," she said. "It's so much more." She reached out and placed her hands in Anna's. "Please, Anna. Set me free."

Anna felt the cold feeling of Elsa's hands on her own. "I will Elsa." Anna then leaned in and gently kissed Elsa's lips.

Warmth began to fill Elsa's body. Her feet sank slightly into the snow as she lost her weightless ghost form. Finally, she pulled back, gazing into Anna's eyes. She raised her hand and gently placed it on Anna's cheek, feeling her warm, soft skin. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I… I can touch you."

"Elsa..." Anna didn't know what to say.

Tears rolled down Elsa's bright and euphoric face. "I… I'm alive."

Anna smiled, happy for her new girlfriend. "And I'm glad that you're with me."

xXx

After spending some more time by the lake, Anna and Elsa decided to head back home.

"So let me get this straight," Anna tried to piece things together. "You were made real because the grim reaper told you to?"

"Something like that, I think. I don't get it either."

Anna smiled and put her hand on Elsa's. "At least it brought us together."

"Yeah." Elsa put a hand to her chest. "I can feel my heartbeat."

"It must be so good to feel that," Anna remarked.

"You have no idea."

Anna then looked forward at the road ahead. "So what do you plan on doing with being alive again?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should try to find my parents?"

"I could look them up for you," Anna offered.

"I mean, how can I explain to them that I came back from the dead?"

"Just try saying you were kidnapped by terrorists and that you recently escaped and they used a fake corpse to be your dead body?" Anna suggested.

Elsa looked at Anna with a face that said, "Seriously?"

Anna laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Good."

"But seriously, Elsie, you should probably tell them the truth. Believe me, lying to your parents is not a good thing."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose you are right, but what if they think I'm crazy?"

"Elsa, my mom and dad didn't believe gay people existed before I came out as Bi. I'm sure they thought I was crazy, but they trusted me and believe me, accepted me for who I am."

"Coming out is one thing, but how is it gonna be when I say, 'Hey Mom! Guess what: I'm not dead!'"

"Say the truth. that you were brought back to life by not-the grim reaper and give superpowers. Speaking of which, do you still have them?"

Elsa held out her hand and a small snowflake appeared above it, hovering in the air. "Yes, I still have them."

"So at least you have proof right there," Anna pointed out.

She sighed. "I can't. They've already moved on. I don't want to hurt them like that again."

"Elsa, when was the last time you saw your parents?" Anna wondered.

"The day they moved out of the apartment," Elsa answered.

"Things might have changed since then. They probably miss you a lot."

"Maybe, but they've accepted that I'm gone. If I came back, it'd only hurt even more to leave them again."

"No, because if i'm there, they'll see that you'll be safe."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Elsa." Anna then kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled. "I still can't get over how you can actually kiss me now."

"I could probably do more than kiss," Anna winked at her.

Elsa blushed. "Maybe later."

They soon arrived at the apartment building a while later, the snowy weather having momentarily subsided.

Anna got out of the car first and opened the door for Elsa. "After you, my lady."

Elsa got out, smiling. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna then smirked and picked up Elsa in her arms, both of them giggling.

Elsa then wrapped her arms around Anna's neck.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold baby," Anna cooed. "Since we technically got ghost-married."

"I guess we did."

Anna passionately kissed Elsa and carried her into the building.

Joey at the front desk looked up in surprise. "Who's your, er, friend, Anna?"

Anna paused from kissing Elsa for a moment and looked at him. "Oh her. This is Elsa, we just went steady."

"I see. Well, good for you."

Anna carried Elsa into the elevator and pressed the button to take them up the apartment.

Elsa chuckled. "I could get used to this."

Anna kissed Elsa again. "I hope you do," she smirked.

Anna then grabbed Elsa's butt.

"Oooh!" Elsa moaned softly. "I didn't think you'd try that on our first date."

"Who says this is our first date?" Anna then gave Elsa an eskimo kiss. "C'mon, you want pizza again tonight?"

"Nah, I'm in a cheeseburger mood."

"Alright, we'll cuddle for a bit, then go get drive thru," Anna said.

"Fine by me."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yay! They're girlfriends! and next time... they do the thing if you know what I mean ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two girls walked back into the apartment, carrying a fast food bag.

"Mmm!" Elsa smelled the food. "It's been so long since I've been able to smell anything so good."

"I bet it has," Anna replied.

Elsa sat at the table, getting the box containing her burger out of the bag. "I'm surprised that it stayed so warm, with the weather outside and all."

"Yeah, you'd think it'd be cold by now."

Elsa giggled. "Maybe becoming human again has given me fire powers too."

"I think I prefer you as an ice ghost rather than a fire ghost," Anna joked.

"Yeah, me too."

Anna dipped one of her French fries into the ketchup dip and sucked it into her mouth. "Mmm, greasy."

Elsa handed her a napkin. "You might wanna use this."

"Nah, I'm good."

Elsa sighed. "Did you ever learn manners?"

"Yeah, but I ignored them."

"Obviously."

Anna ate one of her chicken nuggets. "It's a shame we couldn't get a happy meal."

"Does it really matter?" Elsa asked, munching on her fries. "That's barely enough food for me."

"Yeah, because they always come with a cool little toy. I remember they used to put little _Transformers_ toys in them when I was a kid."

"I know. But they're cheap plastic crap."

"Yeah, but I like cheap plastic crap," Anna chirped.

"Whatever, Anna. You do you," Elsa accepted, having some of her fries.

Anna ate into her large beef burger, some of the contents of it dripping onto her shirt. "Aw damn."

"Now that's why you use napkins," Elsa pointed out.

"They didn't give us any!"

"Because you never asked for them!" Elsa argued. Elsa then got a kitchen towel from nearby. "Here."

Anna wiped her front. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Anna smirked. She reached over and stole one of Elsa's nuggets, holding it in her mouth.

"Hey! Hands off!" Elsa snapped.

"Gunugeggit!" Anna cheered, holding the nugget in her mouth.

Elsa quickly grabbed the nugget with her teeth.

Just as that happened, there was a brief pause; a moment of silence between the two. They both gazed into each other's eyes longingly, clearly knowing what they're gonna do next.

Anna pulled Elsa close and kissed her passionately, pushing the nugget down Elsa's mouth with her tongue.

Elsa pulled back long enough to chew the nugget, then kissed Anna again.

Anna kissed back, stroking Elsa's soft, un-braided hair.

Elsa kept kissing tenderly, using the kiss as her way of punishing her new girlfriend.

"Mmm..."

Elsa pulled back and smirked. "You're an adorable dork, you know that, Anna."

Anna grinned. "You know you love me."

"I do," Elsa responded. "very much."

Elsa then leaned in and kissed Anna again.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and kissed back deeply, moaning softly.

Elsa held Anna close to her, cuddling her in her cold arms.

Anna pulled back and smiled, touching foreheads with Elsa. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied.

"Now that you're human, and you can touch me... why don't you have some fun with me?" Anna smirked at the thought of doing something naughty with Elsa.

"What sort of fun?" Elsa cooed.

"The kind where we are naked."

"Oooh, I've never had that kind of fun."

"First time in forever for everything Elsa," Anna responded.

Anna led Elsa to her bedroom. She then stripped naked, revealing her cute C-cup breasts and curves to Elsa.

Elsa blushed softly.

"Like watcha see?" Anna chirped.

Elsa nodded.

"You can get naked too, Elsie," Anna replied.

Elsa blushed. "M-me?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded.

Elsa looked away shyly. "Anna, I haven't seen myself naked in years."

Anna then walked behind her. "Then it's time to see what you've been missing."

She took off Elsa's jacket and tossed it onto the floor.

Elsa went red. "Please be gentle."

"Oh I will be," Anna cooed.

She then took off Elsa's shirt and bra.

At that moment, Elsa's quite large breasts flopped out of the bra. They clearly were an E-size.

"Oh my..." Anna smirked. "You never told me you have tits this big."

Elsa couldn't reply. She was so lost in the fact that her own naked form was just as gorgeous as Anna's.

Anna grinned and grabbed Elsa's boobs, squishing them in her hands.

"Oh!" Elsa moaned in pleasure as Anna fondled her breasts.

"These feel so good," Anna complimented.

"Mmmmm..." Elsa sighed contently, biting her lip.

Anna then kissed Elsa's sweet creamy neck, gently biting it.

Elsa moaned and shivered in joy. She had never been pleasured like this before, not by anyone, not even Jack.

Anna kissed Elsa's jawline, cheek and ear, and then wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her onto the bed.

Elsa blushed. "Please be gentle. This is my first time."

"Oh, I will be," Anna replied.

Anna reached her hands down and stroked the hairs on Elsa's pussy, feeling them already moist and wet.

"Someone's a bit turned on," she smirked.

Elsa merely blushed and looked away.

Anna slid her fingers inside of Elsa, stroking the sides of her pussy.

"Anna..." Elsa moaned.

"Elsa," Anna replied and kept fingering Elsa.

"Please keep going!" Elsa cried, feeling Anna's fingers pleasure her pussy.

Anna obliged and kept fingering Elsa, thrusting her fingers deep into her.

"Oh my god!" Elsa cried.

Anna kept assaulting Elsa with her fingers, pushing them deep inside Elsa.

Elsa felt a warm urge rising within herself, the first bit of warmth she had felt in years.

Elsa then slowly began to breath shakily, sounding like she was giving birth.

Anna realised that Elsa was near and fingered her good.

Elsa cried out in joy and let her juices flow over Anna's fingers.

Anna then licked her fingers. "Mmmm, you taste delicious."

Elsa purred and rolled over, standing on all fours. She looked at Anna with a gaze that said that she wanted her.

"My turn," she said.

Anna spread her legs and let Elsa crawl up to her.

Elsa covered Anna's pussy with her mouth, tracing her tongue over Anna's soft, pink folds.

"Ahhhh!" Anna cried.

Elsa smiled, continuing to eat Anna out. She began flicking Anna's clit with her tongue.

"Ooooo!" Anna moaned.

As she did so, Elsa slid two fingers into Anna's pussy.

"Oh god..."

"You like that?"

"Uh huh," Anna nodded.

Elsa continued eating out Anna, the girl's moans music to her ears.

Anna kept moaning and began to breathe heavily. "E-Elsa!"

Elsa kept eating Anna, knowing that the girl was near.

Anna cried out in ecstasy as she came all over Elsa's face.

Elsa lapped up Anna's sweet nectar like a kitten with a saucer of milk.

Anna panted. "Do me again... Please."

Elsa held up her hands, creating what appeared to be a huge double-ended dildo from ice.

Anna blushed. "Oh my..."

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Elsa said. "Oh, by the way, I know what you were doing a few days ago. I heard you in here, touching yourself."

"Y-you heard me doing that?!" Anna said, shocked.

"Yep. God, it turned me on."

Anna blushed.

Elsa slid the dildo into Anna. "damn, your cunt is so juicy."

"Ohhhhh!" Anna moaned, feeling the large dildo push deep inside of her. It felt larger than her vibrator.

Elsa then impaled herself onto the dildo. "Fuck!"

"E-Elsa..." Anna whimpered.

Elsa began to ride Anna, the dildo sliding in and out of them.

Anna reached out and pulled Elsa close to her, kissing her as they rode each other.

Elsa kissed back and greedily sucked on Anna's tongue as the dildo made wet sloshy sounds as it moved in and out of their soaking wet pussies.

"You like this, you little slut?"

"Y-yes!" Anna cried.

"I knew you would."

Elsa kept thrusting the dildo in and out of both of them, going faster and more rhythmically.

"You're so fucking sexy..."

"So are you!" Anna moaned. "God I love you!"

"I love you too. Now cum for me you little dirty fuck," Elsa growled.

Anna felt Elsa pound her hard with the ice dildo, moaning louder than ever.

"I'm...I'm gonna...! OHHHH!" Anna came for the second time.

"Me... toooOHHHHHHHH!" Elsa came again as well.

Anna panted heavily and looked at Elsa as she collapsed onto her.

"That...that felt so good..." Elsa panted.

"You're not half bad for a girl who just had her first time," Anna remarked.

"I watched a lot of porn."

"You're such a slut," Anna smirked.

"Speak for yourself."

Anna pressed their boobs together and kissed Elsa's cum covered lips.

Elsa kissed back, holding Anna close.

Anna kept kissing Elsa softly, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Anna responded, kissing Elsa on the nose.

Elsa held Anna close and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Cute sexy times! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Elsa was out, Anna discovered something interesting written on a notepad: the new address of Elsa's parents. She had a feeling that this was the place where they went after Elsa died, and it could help Elsa to reconnect with her parents and tell them that she is alive again.

Elsa walked in the front door, a bag of clothes in tow. "Anna, I'm back!"

"Oh Elsa!" Anna called over to her. "Good to see you, I have some really really really great news."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Remember when we got ghost married and I offered to find out where your folks went?" Anna held out the notepad with the address on it. "I did some digging around and I found this address."

"Are you sure that's where they went?"

"Well, maybe. It was in a phone book from around two years ago," Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. She knew that if she ever wanted to see her parents again, this possibly inaccurate address was all she had. "Alright, I'll get packing. We'll go tomorrow morning."

"Sound's like a plan to me," Anna chirped.

"This still doesn't feel right. Showing up on my parents' doorstep after all this time and just saying, 'I'm not dead'."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Remember, I'll be there."

"Yeah, but...how am I going to explain it to them?"

"Just use the pink thing on your face that I kiss and make the words come out of it," Anna remarked.

Elsa chuckled. "You always know how to make me smile, Anna."

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Just be yourself and be honest. Your mom and dad will understand."

"They'll think I'm crazy."

"No, they'll be happy to see you." Anna kissed Elsa on the lips. "Now repeat after me, Elsa. 'My parents are not going to freak out and they will be happy that I'm back.'"

"But they will freak out, Anna. They watched the police drag my body out of the lake. They saw my coffin being put in the ground." She sighed. "But I guess if I just tell them the truth..."

"That's the spirit!" Anna cheered, positively.

"I just hope they believe me."

"They will, Elsa, I know they will."

"I hope so."

xXx

The next morning, Anna and Elsa drove to the address that Anna had found. It was a small suburban house in Lake Idina, a town not far from Arendelle. The two of them waited in the car on the other side of the street, Elsa looking at the house.

"You're sure this is the place?" she asked.

"It's the place on the address," Anna replied. "Do you recognise anything about it?"

"Not from the outside," she said. "I think that's my dad's car in the driveway, though."

"Alright, so should we go in? I mean, I can go in for you and explain things to your folks if you really don't wanna go in."

Elsa shook her head. "I need to face them."

"As you wish," Anna accepted.

Elsa got out of the car and walked to the front door. She held Anna's hand for support, then rang the doorbell.

A woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun, and in her early fifties answered the door. "Hello?"

Elsa was shocked, looking at her. There could be no mistaking it; this woman was her mother. "Mama?"

The woman's eyes went wide. "E-Elsa...?"

"Hey there," Anna chimed in. "My name's Anna. I believe you know my girlfriend Elsa."

"But...but we buried you," she said. "You were dead."

Elsa nodded. "I was dead. But I came back as a ghost. And my friend Anna helped me find a way back. Now, I'm alive again."

"She's telling the truth, Mrs. Silver," Anna confirmed. "I know you probably might think she's talking crazy, but Elsa is one of the most honest girls I've ever met."

"Prove it. What's Elsa's favorite color?"

Elsa smiled. "Pale blue. And I messed up my arm in fourth grade when I fell off the monkey bars."

"And she owns a massive porn collection," Anna remarked.

"Shhh! They didn't know about that!"

Elsa's mother smiled, tearing up. "Yes we did. We just...didn't say anything."

Anna smiled as Elsa and her mother hugged each other tightly.

"Is Papa here?" Elsa asked.

Her mother nodded. "He's inside."

Suddenly, a bright-eyed toddler with curly black hair came running up. "Who is it, Mama?" he asked excitedly.

Elsa looked down at the boy. "Who's this?"

"Our foster son, Olaf," her mother explained. "We took him in a few months ago."

"Awww Elsa, you never told me you were a big sister!" Anna cooed.

Elsa knelt down. "Hey, little guy. My name's Elsa. I'm your big sister."

"Are you an angel?" He asked in a sweet innocent voice. "Because you look like one."

Elsa giggled. "No, I'm not."

He held out his arms. "I like warm hugs."

Elsa hugged the little boy. "I like warm hugs too."

Soon, a man with light brown hair and mustache, around the same age as her mother walked into the room. "Who is it, Idunn?" he asked.

Idunn smiled. "It's Elsa. Our daughter."

"Hey dad," Elsa said with a wave.

He stared in shock, with eyes wide open. "This can't be real."

"It is real, Papa," Elsa replied. "I'm home."

Elsa's father hugged his daughter tight. "Oh, my little girl."

Anna smiled. "Hey, Elsa's dad."

Elsa's father looked at Anna. "And who is she?"

"That's Anna," Elsa answered. "She's the reason I'm not dead anymore."

"Hi," Anna said, smiling.

"So are you..." Elsa's mother questioned the two if they were together.

"Yes, yes we are," Elsa replied. "Me and Anna are together."

"She looks like an angel too, dada," Olaf put in.

"Would you like to come in for lunch?" Elsa's mother offered.

"We'd love to," The girls said in unison.

The two girls walked inside, sitting down on the couch.

Olaf sat in between them, snuggling up to his new big sister.

Elsa smiled at her baby brother. She held out her hand and made a little snowflake in it.

Olaf's eyes widened. "You really are an angel!"

"Well, I used to be."

"She's technically a ghost," Anna put in.

"Okay, it's ready!" Elsa's mother called to them.

Elsa and Anna headed into the kitchen and saw on the table, that there was a set of ten delicious, fluffy, readily prepared pancakes.

"Oh my!" Elsa exclaimed."I used to love these when I was little!"

"I see being gone all these years hasn't changed your appetite," Elsa's mother remarked.

Anna sat down and got a stack of pancakes onto her plate then poured the maple syrup on top of it before taking a bite. "Mmmm! This is so good!"

"It's my own special recipe," Elsa's mother explained.

Elsa smiled. "I really missed your pancakes, Mama."

"And I missed your adorable little face eating them," Elsa's mother pinched her daughter's cheek.

"Mom!" Elsa whined. "I'm 21! I'm way too old for cheek pinching."

"Technically you're still 16," Anna stated.

"Well, I guess, seeing how ghosts don't age."

"Is that why you dyed your hair?" Elsa's mother asked. "To look all ghostly, whooooo!" Elsa's mother made a ghost noise.

"It's not dyed!" Elsa argued. "It changed colour when I died!"

"Well, it's certainly a good look for you," Elsa's mother replied.

Elsa smiled. "I guess you still picture me as a brunette, huh."

"It's alright, Elsa," Anna kissed her on the cheek. "No matter what you're hair used to be, you're still the beautiful woman I fell in love with."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Anna."

Elsa's father soon walked in. "Hello, all."

"Hey dad," Elsa said.

"You like the pancakes?" he wondered.

"Yeah, mama made them taste so good," Elsa replied.

"She always did," Her father remarked. "I still can't believe you're alive, Elsa."

Olaf ran up to Elsa. "Elsa! Elsa! You wanna go see my toy collection?"

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully. "Mama, may I play with Olaf upstairs?"

"Go ahead, sweetie," Elsa's mother replied with a smile on her face.

Anna watched as Elsa and Olaf headed upstairs. She realised that it was just her in the kitchen with Elsa's parents. This presented an opportunity she could not avoid.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Anna?" Elsa's mother asked.

"Well, I'm 18 years old, I'm from a place called vale canyon, My dad's a big shot lawyer, I have a big sister called Cinderella and I'm really good at video games."

"How did you meet Elsa?"

"I accidentally met her when I was meant to be house sitting for my friend. Turns out his apartment was the place you used to live," Anna explained.

"I remember it. Elsa lived there her entire life." Elsa's mother remarked.

"We always felt bad about leaving the place," Elsa's father informed her. "After Elsa died, there wasn't much point living there anymore."

Elsa's mother nodded. "Too many bad memories."

"Well, at least she's back in your life now," Anna replied.

"To that, we thank you a great deal," Elsa's mother said, gratefully.

"You're welcome." Anna then thought for a moment. "So um, I was thinking, since me and Elsa are together, can I ask you about something?"

"What is it?" Elsa's father asked.

"Well, would you be alright if I married Elsa one day?" Anna wondered. "It wouldn't be soon, I still have to finish college first, but it's something that I definitely would want."

"Only if Elsa agrees."

"I know that she will," Anna stated. "But I was worried about you not being okay with it. I've read a lot of stories about parents who hate the boy or girl their kid falls in love with."

"We thought our daughter was dead, until you brought her home. How could we hate you?"

"So... it's a yes then?"

"Yes, but it's Elsa's decision, not ours."

"Thank you anyway," Anna replied.

"You're always welcome, Anna," Elsa's parents replied, hugging her.

xXx

After saying goodbye to Elsa's family and to Olaf, Anna and Elsa went back to their car.

"So that wasn't so bad was it?" Anna stated.

"No, it wasn't," Elsa replied.

"I can't believe you were up in Olaf's room for hours playing with his toys," Anna giggled.

"Well, they were my toys first."

Anna started up the engine. "Oh by the way, Elsa. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Kristoff will be coming back from his vacation in a few days, so I'll have to go back home," Anna explained. "I already texted him a few days ago, telling him about you and such. He's fine for letting you stay in his place, but if you wanna go live with your folks, I'll understand that."

"I don't know what I want to do, honestly."

"Well, you're gonna have to decide. Explaining you to my folks will be a lot harder to do."

"Why so?"

"One, they're super religious and two, they don't exactly approve of gay people."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry, I'll come and visit, and as soon is get some vacation time from college, I'll come spend all that time with you."

"I'd like that." Elsa smiled.

"I know," Anna kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go home."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Nice and fluffy this chapter. Next one... not so much fluff.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsa sat on the couch in the apartment, staring at the ceiling for several minutes, spacing out. It's only been a day, but Elsa started to miss her parents. And she knew that she was gonna miss Anna too, once she's gone. She let out a sigh and then stood up to check on Anna.

Elsa walked into the master bedroom, seeing Anna pack her bags. "When does Kristoff get back again?"

"He'll be back in the morning," Anna answered, packing up her spare jeans into her suitcase. "Why, are you staying here?"

"I'm gonna go back to my parents. I've missed them a lot."

"I understand," Anna accepted. "You want me to give you a lift?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll take a detour and drop you off," Anna agreed. "Can you help with my bags?"

"Sure thing," Elsa replied.

Anna passed Elsa a few of her bags and took her suitcase down to her red car.

Elsa put Anna's bags in the trunk, then turned around. "I need to get my books."

"Oh yeah, don't wanna forget those!"

Elsa grabbed the box from the closet, putting it in the backseat. "There."

"You all sorted?"

"Yep." Elsa got in the passenger seat.

Anna got in the driver's seat. "You know I'm really gonna miss this joint."

"And I'm gonna miss you," Elsa replied.

Anna kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll visit."

"I know you will." Elsa smiled.

Anna drove Elsa out of the city, stopping on the street of Elsa's house in Lake Idina.

Elsa looked at Anna. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Anna kissed Elsa on the lips. "Take care sweetie."

"I will." Elsa got her books out of the car and headed to her house.

Anna smiled as Elsa walked away. She was going to miss her very much.

xXx

Anna returned to her parents' house in Vale Canyon: a large two-story building that was essentially a mansion in every respect but name.

Anna drove up to the gate and pressed the call button. "Hey, it's me Anna."

"Oh, hey!" a male voice replied. "Welcome home." The gate opened, and Anna headed up the driveway to the house.

Anna got out of the car and a butler arrived to take her bags. "Welcome home, Miss Anna."

Anna ignored the man, carried her suitcase and entered her house.

A young man with black hair and tan skin walked up to her. He wore a black collared shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. His name was David Kaohi, and he was in charge of security.

"Good to see you, Miss Anna," he said politely.

"Hey, Mr Kaohi," Anna responded.

Anna then walked upstairs to her bedroom and put her suitcase on the bed.

Anna sighed. She knew that her mother or father would probably come and see her at any moment.

"Hello child," A posh upper-class British voice greeted her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Hey Mom."

Anna's mother, a woman in her mid fifties with short black hair entered the room. "I see you have returned from university..."

"Yes, I'm back for a few months and then I'm going back for my next semester."

"I see," her mother accepted. "Well be sure to dress nicely. We have guests coming to dinner."

"Who, may I ask?"

"Someone who is very eager to meet you," her mother answered.

"Okay…?" Anna looked a bit confused.

"I shall see you for dinner in a few hours, child," Anna's mother said before leaving the room.

Anna sighed. God, her parents got on her nerves. She appreciated all that they did for her, but she felt like she barely got any respect from them.

At that moment another voice called to her. "Anna?"

Anna lifted her head. "Cindy? Is that you?"

A young woman slightly older than Anna with blonde hair ran into the room and hugged her. "Hey, little sis!"

"Cindy!" Anna hugged her sister tight and smiled. "I missed you, Cindy."

"Missed you too, Anna," Cindy replied.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Anna asked. "I thought you were still at model school?"

"I'm home for Christmas break, same as you," she answered.

Anna smiled. "Well it's good to see you."

"How was your fortnight at Kristoff's place?" She asked.

"It was fine. Pretty uneventful."

"Well things have been alright back here, well as alright as you can get with mom and dad around."

"I had a feeling."

"Pretty sad I can't stay here as long as you, but I'll be here if you need me, for this next week at least."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, big sis."

"If you're wondering who we've got for dinner, I have no clue."

"I figured you wouldn't. Mom and Dad never did let you in on things like that."

"You wanna go play on the Xbox for old times sake?" Cindy offered.

Anna grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

xXx

Soon it was time for dinner. The two girls had dressed in their best evening wear and began to walk downstairs.

"Ten bucks says it's some client of Dad's or something," Anna was muttering to her sister.

"I dunno, dad never invites clients to dinner," Cindy responded.

The two soon got their answer. Standing near the table was a young man in a very fine suit. His brown hair was short and he had sideburns down his cheeks and a warm smile on his face. "Hello again, Anna."

Anna frowned. "Hans Strauss. Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't be like that, Anna. I am a guest in your home after all."

"You know this guy?" Cindy asked.

"He and I went to highschool together," Anna explained. "We used to be friends. Emphasis on 'used to be'."

"I thought we still were," He said.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did," she replied.

"I did apologise to Merida," Hans stated.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less!" Anna snapped. "She almost killed herself because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! She told us about what happened because she trusted us. You betrayed that trust."

Cindy put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Let it go, Anna. You don't wanna make a scene."

Anna sighed. "Alright, but when this evening is over, I never wanna see you again."

"I doubt that, Anna," Hans said.

"Ah, I see you already know Mr. Strauss," A loud booming voice then said. Anna's father then walked up to them. He was a man around the same age as her mother, with ginger hair and a thick mustache.

"We met in high school some years ago, sir," Hans responded.

"I see, well dinner is ready, if you would like to sit down."

"All right," Anna conceded.

The group of them all sat down at the dinner table and began their evening meal.

"So Anna, how's college been for you?" Anna's father asked her.

"It's been alright, dad," Anna replied, not looking up from her food. She desperately wanted to be in her room on her own, or better yet with Elsa.

"You seem a bit distracted child?" Her mother noticed.

"She's just a bit tired," Cindy excused.

"It's not that late," her mother remarked.

"It was a long drive," Anna said, sternly.

"Are you sure?" her father asked. "It's only about an hour and a half to Arendelle. Two hours if the traffic is slow."

"There was an accident," Anna said through gritted teeth. This was a nightmare for her.

"Oh, I see. I hate it when that happens."

"Mr Bolton, if I may," Hans put in, "perhaps it would be good to mention why I am here this evening."

"Ah, an excellent suggestion, Hans. Anna, we invited Hans here because there's something we need to discuss involving the two of you."

"Namely, the fact that you are eighteen now and of age where you are a legal adult," Anna's mother added.

"Yeah, so what?" Anna inquired.

"We have decided to agree to a proposal made by young Mr Strauss here for the two of you to enter into an arranged marriage," Anna's father explained.

"It's perfect Anna. I can be your dashing prince to prove my worth to you," Hans said.

Anna threw up her hands. "This is just typical. You make a huge decision about my future, and you don't even tell me!"

"We know it's for the best of you, Anna," Her mother said.

"No it's never the best for her," Cindy answered.

Anna slid her chair back and stood up. "You know what? No. I'm done. You people just refuse to let me live my life. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself. In fact, here's one right now: I'M LEAVING." Anna stormed up to her room and packed her bags.

"Now you watch your tone young woman!" Anna's father stormed after her.

Anna grabbed her things and went to the front door. "And to everyone here except Cindy, I say: fuck you." She slammed the front door behind her and threw her things into her car.

Hans went up to Anna's father. "I'll bring her back sir."

"No, I can handle it." He clapped his hands. "Mr. Kaohi!"

"Sir?" David asked from across the room.

"Bring back my daughter," He instructed.

"I'm on it," he said uncertainly.

Anna tried to start her car, but for some reason the engine did not start. "Oh come on! Not now!"

David walked out to Anna's car. "Miss Anna, come back inside."

"Like fuck I am!" Anna argued, still trying to start the car.

"Don't make me use force, Miss Anna," He warned.

Finally, the car's engine turned over. "For what it's worth, David, I always liked you. You deserve better than working here."

"Anna!" Cindy cried. "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry, Cindy!" Anna called back, sadness in her voice.

Just then, David dragged Anna out of the car and held her to the ground. "Forgive me Miss Anna, but I have my orders."

"Let go of me!" Anna screamed, trying to escape.

Anna's father then walked outside with Hans. "I didn't want to have to do this Anna, but your constant rebellious nature has gone too far."

"Well you were never exactly the best of parents to me and Cindy," Anna argued.

"Dad, please!" Cindy begged.

"Be quiet child, and be glad that you are not in your sister's situation."

"No!" Hans stepped in. "Stop this, sir, please. I do love Anna yes, but if this is what has to be done for me to have her, then I don't want to be a part of it anymore."

"Watch your tone, Hans, otherwise you and your family will be bankrupt."

"Bankrupt?!" Anna exclaimed. "You're blackmailing him!"

Hans sighed. "My father's company is under a lot of scrutiny because of some under-the-table dealings. Your father represents Westergard Industries. He said he wanted you and me to be married; he didn't want you marrying below your station in life. If I don't go through with it, he'll drop the case, and we may be forced to shut down."

Anna then looked at her father, "Dad, is this really true? Did you really just use your own work to get me a fucking husband?"

"I only did it because I love you," he answered defensively. "I'm trying to ensure a good future for you."

"I already have someone dad! Her name is Elsa, and she's much better for me than captain sideburns!"

"You what?!" He growled. "David, let her go."

"But-" David started.

"I said let her go! I won't tolerate a perverted sexual deviant in this house!"

"Anna is no pervert, Mr. Bolton," Hans told her, walking over to Anna.

"I agree with sideburns," Cindy walked over to her.

"You're with her too!" Anna's father looked at Cindy. "Are you her lesbian lover?!"

"No, I have a girl named Elsa," Anna said, getting up. "And right now, I'm going to see her."

"You're right, you are going," Anna's father took out a gun from his pocket. "Straight to hell!"

"No!" Hans tackled him over, as the gun discharged into Hans's stomach.

"Hans!" Anna cried.

As David ran to check on Hans, Anna got to her feet, trying to head toward Hans, but Cindy stopped her. "Anna, no."

"But-"

"Anna, just go. Go somewhere safe."

Anna sighed. "Alright, I'm going to Elsa," she said to Cindy. "I love you, big sis."

"Please take care out there," Cindy told her, going to over to their father and Hans.

Anna jumped in the car and started the engine quickly, driving as far away from the house as possible.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well, that was dark! Thankfully this is the last sad angsty bit of the story. It's all fluff and smut from now on!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a cold morning in Lake Idina. Elsa was out in the garden, having a snowball fight with Olaf. It had been a few days since Anna had left so Elsa wanted to make the most of her time.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Olaf cheered as a snowball hit Elsa's belly.

Elsa conjured up another snowball using her powers and fired it at Olaf.

"I'll get you now!" Elsa sneered, getting ready to throw her next snowball. At that moment, Elsa heard the sound of a car stopping near the house.

"C'mon Elsa! throw it at me!" Olaf whined.

"Uh, hang on little guy," Elsa told him. "I've got to go check on something."

Elsa dropped the snowball and headed to the front of the house.

Anna got out of her car, still wearing her evening dress from the night before.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna looked like she hadn't had much sleep.

Anna grunted tiredly in response. She looked like she'd been crying.

Elsa ran over to Anna and held her. "You look like shit. What happened?"

Anna looked at Elsa, wearily. She groaned loudly and then fell into Elsa's arms.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

She looked over to the house. "Mom! Get help!"

She checked Anna's pulse. She was still alive, but she had passed out.

"At least you're alive, Anna," She said softly.

xXx

When Anna woke up, she was lying on a bed, covered in a blanket, and Elsa was looking at her.

"Elsa...?" she asked wearily.

"Hey, hey, easy Anna," Elsa comforted her, pressing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm here."

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"I know you are. I'm happy too, but what are you doing here so soon?"

"I had to get away. This was the only place I could go."

"Why did you have to get away?"

"My parents were going to force me into a marriage."

"Oh..." Elsa looked down.

"I couldn't stay there. So I ran."

"How long have you been running?" Elsa asked. "You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days."

"All night."

Elsa sighed. "You should have called me. I could have come and got you out of there as quick as I could have."

"You didn't know where I lived."

"I'd have found out, somehow." Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I had to go wash your dress," Elsa said, blushing softly. "You're in my bed. Naked."

Anna looked under the blanket, and blushed. She was indeed naked.

"If you want some new clothes, I have a few of my mother's old things you could wear," Elsa offered.

"Can it wait?" she asked. "I just want to sleep."

Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead. "Sure, I'll let you sleep for a bit."

Anna closed her eyes, falling asleep fast.

Elsa left Anna in peace, heading downstairs.

"Is your friend okay, Elsa?" Olaf asked her.

Elsa ruffled her brother's hair. "Yes, she's alright."

"She's nice. I like her."

"She's going to be staying here for a while, so you'll get a lot of time to be with her, but right now, she needs to sleep."

"Okay, I won't go wake her up," Olaf replied.

"Good boy."

Elsa then looked out of the window and saw something very familiar. Standing in the garden was a figure in a black coat and a hood over their face. They looked exactly like the person who had taught Elsa about her powers and how she could become human.

"What are you looking at, Elsa?" Olaf inquired.

Elsa looked at her brother. "Oh, nothing."

"Okay," Olaf chirped. "I'm gonna go play with my toys."

Elsa watched as Olaf ran away. She smiled and then walked out into the garden, walking towards the figure in the black coat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if your seer was alright," The figure answered her.

"She is. She's exhausted, but she'll be okay."

"Good. I feared she was dying. If she had passed away, you would have returned to being a ghost."

"Oh, no. I'm not gonna lose her. Not after everything we've been through."

"I am pleased to hear that." The figure then lowered his hood, revealing himself to be a slightly older man, possibly in his mid twenties to thirties with dark skin and silvery hair.

"You know, I still don't understand. Why did I become a ghost? And why give me these powers?"

"Let me show you." The man held out his black gloved hand and a faint blue glow emanated from it.

Elsa looked up and saw what looked like people flying across the sky, like aeroplanes darting from place to place.

"What is this?"

"They are like you. Ghosts searching for their seers and hoping to fall in love."

"Does this happen to everyone when they die?"

"Not everyone. Most of these people died before their time, before they were supposed to die. Some in car accidents, other's shot by muggers in alleys. Some even drowned in lakes like you."

"So... Jack was supposed to save me?"

"No," The man shook his head. "In one possible world, yes he would have, but for you he did not."

"So I became a ghost because Jack got the bad ending?"

"No. You became a ghost in this world, because you were meant to be a ghost. You were meant to find Anna, as she was destined to be your soulmate."

"But what about the other me? You said one possible world, right?"

The man nodded. "In the world where Jack saved you, he was your soulmate."

"And in the other worlds, there are different Seers?"

"Yes. For example, in one world, your seer was Anna's friend Rapunzel. Another world, your seer was a police officer who was a bisexual."

"Okay, but you still haven't told me why I have these ice powers."

"Some ghosts who die often inherit abilities related to their deaths. For example, my power is the ability to travel through dimensions because I died in a particle collider accident, while your power is cryokinesis due to your death in a frozen lake."

"That...somehow makes perfect sense while also making no sense at all."

"You're grasping it a lot quicker than I did. It took me fifteen years before I fully understood it."

"Who even are you anyway?"

"My name is Dr. Xemnas Stark."

"Well, thank you for helping me, Mr. Stark," Elsa replied gratefully. "

"You are most welcome, Elsa," He nodded. "I have one thing you might want to know."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I was here at your house when you and Anna visited your parents here a few days ago. While you were with Olaf, Anna asked your parents something."

"What was it?"

"She asked your mother and father for permission to marry you."

Elsa's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"So…she really does love me."

"She always did Elsa. You just helped her realise that."

"I only have one more question, Mr. Stark. Are…are you Death?"

"No, I am not death, nor am I god. I am merely someone who wishes to help ghosts like myself find their seers, no matter what world they are in."

"Oh. Well…good luck finding your Seer."

"Thank you again, Elsa. Good luck being happy with Anna. Make sure you treat her well."

"I will. I promise."

The man smiled and faded away from Elsa's sight.

Elsa went back inside and went to her bedroom, where Anna was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her. "I love you," she whispered.

Anna did not react, merely cooed like a baby in her sleep.

Elsa kissed her cheek, then left her in peace.

xXx

Anna woke some hours later. The room was very dark, only the light from the lamppost outside could be seen.

"Elsa…?" she asked.

This time, Elsa was not there with her.

Anna got out of bed, looking around. "Hello?"

No one was in the room, and no one appeared to have heard her.

Anna wrapped the blanket around herself before walking out into the hall. "Is anyone here?"

No one was upstairs, but Anna could hear the TV on downstairs, in the living room.

She went into the living room and saw Elsa fast asleep on the couch, watching a cartoon on TV. Anna recognized it as one of her favorite shows, called _The Last Knydaxian_. "I never knew Elsa liked that show," she muttered to herself.

Anna then saw one of the show's heroines, a woman who resembled herself greatly.

She giggled. "I never realised how much I look like her."

Elsa then snorted and woke up. "Anna...?"

Anna turned to look at her. "Oh, hey Elsa."

"Where's Olaf?" Elsa wondered. "I was watching cartoons with him, and then I must have dozed off."

"It's like 10:00. He's probably asleep by now."

Elsa groaned. "Aww, but we had almost finished season one."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get your chance."

"I hope so. I wanted to show him the season three finale, where the show got really good." Elsa sat up on the couch.

"I never knew you liked _Last Knydaxian_."

"I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid," Elsa replied. "It was such a great cartoon, really progressive for the time."

"Is this on Netflix?" Anna wondered.

"Not yet, but I'd rather stick to this. It's the complete series box set, all the seasons, including the three movies."

"Three? I thought there were only two."

"Well they didn't. The third movie is actually just the Season three finale and season four premiere into a movie, you know like how star trek did it with the best of both worlds?"

"Oh, right."

"They were gonna make a third one after the series ended, but didn't have a budget for it."

"Bummer. It would've been a great way to say goodbye to the characters."

"I did hear that there was an anime adaptation that acted like an epilogue to the original series. Apparently it was massive over there in Japan. Don't know if it was ever English dubbed."

"Well, if I get the chance I'll look up a subbed version," Anna accepted.

Elsa yawned. "How are you anyway? When I last saw you, you were sleeping like a baby."

"I'm feeling a lot better now that I've gotten some rest."

"Do you wanna talk about what happened? You seemed a bit worn out when we spoke last time."

"I…I'd really rather not. I just want to forget about all of that."

"As you wish," Elsa said. "By the way, I met the man who saved me today."

"Oh, that Grim Reaper-looking guy?"

"He wasn't a grim reaper, Anna." Elsa explained. "In fact he's a ghost like me. He travels around helping ghosts find loved ones so they can be normal again."

"Really? Wow. He must have a lot of time on his hands."

"Yeah, but before he went, he told me something very interesting about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said you had asked my mom and dad about a little special thing," Elsa winked.

Anna blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Anna..." Elsa cooed, leaning closer to Anna's face. "Did you ask my mom and dad if it was okay to marry me?"

Anna looked away, still blushing. "Maybe…."

Elsa held Anna's face towards her then gave Anna a passionate kiss.

Anna pulled back. "They said they would only agree to it if you did." She got off the couch and got down on one knee. "So, what do you say, Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa replied happily. "I say yes."

Anna kissed her now-fiancé passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my sweet seer," Elsa replied.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yay! They're getting married!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Today was a special day for Elsa and Anna, as it was their wedding day.

Elsa sat in her dressing room, putting on her makeup. She couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, she and Anna were going to get married.

At that moment there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa?" A soft and very familiar voice called to her.

"Anna? Don't come in; it's bad luck if you see your bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Elsa, I know you're not in your dress yet," Anna replied. "You told me you're making one of your ice powers."

"Exactly. And it's bad luck if you see it now!"

"I'm not wearing mine, and you're not wearing yours," Anna excused.

"Same principle."

Anna groaned. "Fine, fine, be miss traditional then." Elsa then heard Anna slump in front of her door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Very anxious," Anna responded.

"I can understand that," Elsa replied.

"God I want you right now," Anna sighed.

"Patience, Anna. You'll get your chance."

"I know, I just have to wait three more hours," she groaned.

Elsa smiled and pressed her hand on the door. "Do you want me to at least give you a hint what my dress is like?" "Just to keep your little feisty mind going?"

"Umm... Okay," Anna agreed.

Elsa giggled. She moved her face right up to the door and whispered. "It's blue."

"Blue?!" Anna exclaimed. "I thought you would wear white like me?"

"Nah, I never liked white as a colour," Elsa admitted.

"Well, I'll keep a nice blue thought in mind," Anna remarked.

"You do that," Elsa replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Elsa then heard the sound of Anna getting up off the floor and walking away.

Elsa smiled. "Better get my dress ready."

Elsa set about creating her dress, humming to herself as she did so. It was an elegant pale blue gown with long sleeves and a thin cape with a snowflake pattern on it. Finally, Elsa crafted a veil and placed it atop her head.

Elsa looked in the mirror and smiled. "Oh Anna, you are gonna love this."

xXx

Anna, meanwhile, was in her own dressing room with her cousin Rapunzel, who was also her bridesmaid.

"How was Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"She was fine," Anna answered. "I didn't get to see her. Something about it being bad luck."

"Oh yeah, I tried to do the same with Ariel, but she said the same thing," Rapunzel replied.

A knock was heard on the dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Anna wondered.

"I dunno, Ariel isn't meant to be here for another twenty minutes," Rapunzel stated. "I'll go check."

Rapunzel went to the door and was greeted by a young blonde woman. "Excuse me, is Anna here?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel answered. "Who's asking?"

"Cindy?" Anna's voice piped up, recognising the woman.

"I heard about the wedding, Anna," Cindy said. "I wasn't going to miss it."

"I'm glad you're here," Anna said, hugging Cindy.

Cindy sighed. "I'm not here with all good news though."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. "What happened?"

Cindy looked down. "Hans didn't make it."

"He…he died?"

Cindy nodded. "He lost a lot of blood. The bullet pierced a vital blood vessel in his stomach. He was dead by the time the ambulance got to our house."

"Oh…." Anna's expression fell.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about this on your big day, Anna."

"It's... fine," Anna said, trying not shed a tear, yet she risk ruining her makeup.

"If you want to know what happened to dad, the cops arrested him. He's got fifteen years behind bars for what happened."

"What about mom?"

Cindy chuckled. "Mom called for a divorce the moment dad was sent to jail. She's left the country now, and left all our family's stuff to me."

"So our house is our house again?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Anna hugged her sister tightly.

Cindy hugged her back. "Can I see your dress?"

Anna showed her sister her wedding dress: a sleeveless gown with a floral pattern on the bodice, a long veil, and a pair of white gloves.

Cindy smiled. "You look great."

Anna blushed. "Thanks."

"It's not just great," Rapunzel put in. "It's probably one of the best dresses I've ever designed. It just needs one little thing."

Rapunzel took a plain white veil and placed it on Anna's head, fully hiding her face. Anna was able to see out, but the other's could not see in.

"That's cute," Anna commented.

"How does that work?" Cindy asked.

"It's a new fabric I've been working with," Rapunzel explained. "I was gonna use it to make curtains."

"It's beautiful," Anna replied, stroking the veil.

"Why, thank you," Rapunzel said with a hint of pride.

Anna smiled and looked at Cindy. "Cindy, I have a favour to ask of you?"

"What's that?" she asked.

Anna took Cindy's hands. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Cindy smiled. "Of course I will."

"Anna, she's not exactly wearing a formal dress," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Well, I know one thing that might suit her," Anna stated.

"Oh yeah! You asked me to make two dresses for you," Rapunzel remembered.

"That's right," Anna replied, nodding. "She can just wear the spare one."

"Wait, I'm gonna be a bride?" Cindy seemed confused.

"Nah, your just gonna wear my spare dress," Anna clarified.

"Oh, I get it."

"Well, she better get that spare dress on soon," Rapunzel told them. "It's go time in 30 minutes."

"Then let's not keep Elsa waiting," Anna replied.

xXx

Finally, the wedding was about to begin. Elsa stood at the altar in her blue dress, waiting patiently for Anna to arrive.

The wedding march soon began. Anna walked down the aisle, with Cindy wearing a plain white dress and gloves escorting her. Behind her was Rapunzel and Ariel, wearing matching bridesmaid dresses.

Elsa smiled. Anna looked absolutely gorgeous.

The bridal party arrived at the altar. Anna let go of Cindy's arm and took her place in front of Elsa, taking her hands into her own.

Elsa smiled. "What's with the veil?"

"Something Punzie made," Anna told her. "Love your dress too by the way."

"Thanks. Yours is nice too."

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled.

Elsa and Anna then cleared each other's throats. "We are here today to take a new step in our relationship. To become more than just two people in love. To become two people in a loving committed relationship."

"Let us say our vows to show our love and devotion to one another," Anna recited.

Elsa looked at Anna. "Anna," she stated, "before I met you, I never thought it would be possible that I would actually find love. Hell, nobody even knew I existed. But you came along, and you reminded me of what love felt like. You've made me a better person in more ways than one." She gave Anna an ornate ring made of ice.

Anna smiled at her icy ring and looked at her beautiful bride. "Elsa. When we first met, I was scared of you. I thought you were some stranger who had burst into my life unexpectedly. Now I have come to know you and love you and it feels like I've known you my whole life. I brought you back from the dead, so I wish to enjoy the life, the chance that we have for a future together. I love you Elsa, with all of my heart."

Rapunzel then gave Anna a golden ring which Anna then slid onto Elsa's finger.

Elsa reached out and lifted Anna's veil, gazing into her eyes as tears filled her own. "Thank you, Anna," she whispered, struggling not to cry. "For everything you've done for me."

Anna then lifted Elsa's veil. "And thank you, for the love you have filled my heart with."

Elsa cupped her new wife's cheeks, kissing her passionately.

Anna kissed back and wrapped her arms around Elsa, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder as they kissed.

Elsa began to cry as she held Anna to her lips, not wanting the moment they shared to end.

xXx

That night, Elsa and Anna walked into Anna's bedroom in the Bolton family mansion. "I still can't believe we're married," Elsa said joyfully.

"Believe it Elsa," Anna told her. "We're married now, till death do us part."

"I know." She smiled.

Anna went over to a nearby stereo and turned it on. The sound of romantic waltz music began to sound throughout the room.

Elsa giggled. "You seriously expect me to dance?"

Anna smirked. "No, I expect you to love."

Anna passionately kissed her bride.

Elsa kissed back and the two of them fell into the bed.

Anna's lips wrapped around Elsa's, her tongue sliding into her wife's mouth.

Elsa held Anna close to her, a faint moan escaping her.

Anna covered the veil over Elsa's face and licked the cold ice on Elsa's veil.

Elsa giggled. "I love it when you're weird."

Anna kissed Elsa through the veil.

Elsa lifted her veil. "Let's do this."

Anna kissed Elsa's neck, gently biting her skin.

"Aahhh…." Elsa moaned.

Anna groped Elsa's breast with her gloved hand.

"Ah! Elsa cried.

Elsa grinned and kissed Anna passionately, rolling the two of them over. As they kissed, Elsa's dress began to disintegrate into little tiny snowflakes, until she was completely naked.

Anna felt overwhelmed by Elsa's kisses, leaving her mouth open to Elsa's tongue.

Elsa pulled back and looked at her wife then gently squished on of her breasts. "Want some booby?"

Anna nodded.

Elsa held the breast over Anna's mouth and the young girl began to suck and lick Elsa's nipple.

Elsa moaned quietly and stroked Anna's hair. "I love you."

"Mmmm..." Anna moaned as well, kissing Elsa's teet.

Elsa pulled the breast away from Anna and began to remove Anna's dress, revealing her adorable naked body.

She then began to leave little kisses down Anna's torso, Anna giggling as she was tickled by Elsa's cold lips.

Elsa smiled and looked at Anna's pussy. It wasn't wet yet, but it soon would be. Elsa took Anna's pussy in her mouth, bathing Anna's folds in her wet sticky saliva.

"Ohhh!" Anna moaned loudly.

Elsa kept licking Anna tenderly, opening the lower lips with her tongue.

"Elsa..."

Elsa pulled back from Anna and looked at her. "Oh my dear Anna. I have something to give you."

"W-what?" Anna asked weakly.

Elsa held her hand over her own pussy. Her icy powers conjured what looked like a floppy penis made of ice.

"I-Is that real?"

Elsa nodded. "It is."

Anna smiled up at her. "Put it in me, Elsa."

The penis suddenly got hard and Elsa began to pound her bride with her ice cock.

Anna moaned loudly in pleasure.

Elsa kissed Anna as she thrusted her. "Anna! I want to get you...!"

Anna blushed furiously. Elsa wanted to get her pregnant with the ice cock. "Do it," she moaned. "Knock me up, Elsa."

Elsa grabbed Anna's butt and kept pounding her hard.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna cried.

"I'm almost there…!" Elsa replied.

Elsa kept pounding hard, her forehead sweating, her voice moaning in pleasure of being inside of her wife.

"Ohhh myyy!"

And in that moment it happened. Elsa climaxed inside of her Anna, the icy wet juices of her cock going into Anna's pussy.

Anna screamed in ecstasy as she began to cum as well, her juices mixing with Elsa's.

Elsa kissed Anna passionately. "Want me to give you a cock? so you can give me a baby?"

"No," Anna said. "You've already given me one. We shouldn't rush it, you know? One child at a time."

Elsa smiled. "As you wish Anna." She lay her head on Anna's stomach, sighing contently.

Anna held Elsa's hand, her other hand rubbing her wife's head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa tiredly responded. "Thank you for bringing me back to life."

"And thank you for being so amazing," Anna replied.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her softly, holding her new wife in her arms. Elsa had never been this happy before. Once she was lost, now she was found, in the arms of the woman who loved her.

xXx

 **Author's note:** If that isn't adorable, I don't know what is. This story will be finishing soon, just the next chapter and an epilogue to go.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a month since Anna and Elsa's marriage and now they were on their way to Norway for their honeymoon.

Elsa sat beside Anna in the airport, anxiously awaiting their plane. "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" Anna replied. "You're gonna love Norway."

"Of course I will. You'll be there."

Anna smiled.

Elsa held Anna's hand. "I love you."

Anna held Elsa's hand back. "I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa then looked at Anna's belly and placed her hand onto it. "I can't believe we're only 8 months away from a baby."

"I still can't believe you managed to get me pregnant," Anna commented.

"You'd be surprised by the things my powers let me do," Elsa remarked with a flirty wink.

"This is true."

"Attention, all passengers of Imperial Airlines flight 213, please board now," a PA announcement then said.

"That's our cue," Elsa said.

"Let's get going," Anna agreed.

Anna and Elsa boarded their plane and sat down in their seats, with Anna sitting by the window.

Elsa looked at her, with a slight envy on her face. "Lucky. You got the window seat."

"Hey, at least you got the one with the TV," Anna jested.

"We both can see the TV, dork."

"Yeah, but you can see it more."

Elsa smiled smugly. "You'll get over it."

Anna lay back on the seat, pushing it back. "And now for this adorable pregnant girl to get some seriously needed shut-eye."

"You do that. I'm gonna see what movies they have."

"I'm sure there's a few horror flicks on there," Anna commented. She then yawned and lay down on her pillow.

Elsa leaned over and kissed her wife's cheek.

Anna smiled. "And what was that for?"

"That cute face of yours was begging for a kiss," Elsa stated.

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa's lips. "Goodnight."

"I'll wake you when we're in Oslo," Elsa told her.

Anna cuddled the pillow and fell asleep.

Elsa blushed. Anna was adorable when she slept. She looked at the TV and browsed through the movies. Most of them were the generic blockbuster garbage she tended to avoid.

She then felt the plane shaking as it taxied down the runway. She clipped Anna in her seatbelt and herself as well as the plane raced down the runway and took off into the sky.

Elsa held Anna's sleeping hand and smiled. "We're in the air, sweetie," She said softly, despite knowing Anna wouldn't hear her.

xXx

Anna weakly opened her eyes a few hours later, the light of the sun in her eyes.

Noticing her, Elsa smiled. "Perfect timing, Anna. We're heading into Oslo now."

Anna yawned. "Great! Did you find any good movies on the TV?"

"I ended up having to settle for _Avengers 2_." She shrugged. "Not that bad, actually."

Anna gave Elsa a deadpan stare. "You seriously just called _Age of Ultron_ not that bad?"

"Well, compared to crap like Batfleck v Stupidman."

"Okay, but it's still crap," Anna remarked. "Good thing Marvel sacked Joss Whedon. Now he's DC's problem now."

"I don't really care either way. I'm just sitting here waiting for a halfway decent horror movie."

The plane soon touched down at Oslo Airport.

"Well, here we are!" Elsa said with a smile.

"Yep!" Anna replied as they pulled their suitcases out of the airport. Anna took in a deep breath. "Mmm, smell that fresh Scandinavian air."

"Yeah. It's nice and cool." She took a deep breath. "Makes me feel like I'm one with the wind."

"Hotel shouldn't be too far from here," Anna replied. "I'll go book us a car."

"You do that, babe," Elsa accepted.

Anna walked over to the car hire booth and went to the counter.

The attendant, a somewhat burly man with a mustache, waved politely at her. "Yoo-hoo!"

"Hi, I'd like to hire a car, for a week period?" Anna inquired.

"Certainly. Which one would you like?" He handed her a small booklet detailing the various rental cars available.

Anna wanted to get a fast car to impress Elsa. She then saw a fast Corvette in the catalogue with a convertible roof. "I'll take this one!"

"Ah, an excellent choice! That one is 1,800 euros per day."

Anna's jaw dropped. She didn't have that much money on her. "Umm.. maybe this one?" She pointed to a decent looking Vauxhall.

"That would be 1,350 euros per day."

"Shit," Anna thought. She then found one car that she hoped would be alright. A Mini. "Is this one alright?" She asked.

"That one is 900 euros per day."

Anna sighed. That was the best deal she had. "I'll take it."

Anna drove out to Elsa in the Mini a few hours later. "Sorry I couldn't get a fast car, Elsa."

Elsa giggled. "You really think I care? As long as it has four wheels, moves, and has you sitting in it, I'm happy."

Anna smiled. "Thanks Elsa."

The two drove to their hotel which was an old castle by a large fjord that had been converted into a hotel.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "Whoa. How exactly were you able to afford this?"

"With the money that I now have," Anna remarked. "C'mon, I'll take you to our room."

Anna took Elsa up to their room, which was a very large suite with a triangular window.

Elsa smiled. "Wow, this is nice!"

"Very classy too," Anna said, jumping onto the bed and striking a sexy pose. "And comfy too."

"No kidding." Elsa smirked. "You shouldn't be moving like that. You are pregnant remember?"

"Only one month. and it doesn't get too bad until about three months."

"If you say so, Doctor Anna."

"Come on nurse, take my temperature," Anna cooed.

Elsa kissed Anna. "Perhaps later. We need to unpack remember?"

"I know, but I don't mind having fun while we're here in this mountain wilderness."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Business before pleasure."

xXx

The next morning the two of them decided to take a hike in the mountains near their hotel.

Elsa panted as she walked up the trail, trying to keep up with Anna. "Never again."

"I thought you liked the cold?" Anna inquired.

"I do. It's the hiking."

"Relax, Elsie. We'll be at the peak soon."

"We'd better be, 'cause I feel like I'm about to pass out."

Anna sighed. "Alright, we'll rest here for a bit, if you feel that bad."

Anna and Elsa sat on a rock and Anna took some biscuits out of her bag. "Here, have some. You need the energy."

Elsa ate one of the biscuits. "My legs feel like they're about to fall off."

"You could always use your ice powers to freeze them back on," Anna joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, I love you, but now isn't the time."

"It's always the time," Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "You just have to see it."

Elsa blushed softly and smiled. She held out her hand and made a gust of icy wind flow from it, a pattern of snowflakes forming in the sky in the shape of the words: "I love you, Anna."

Anna smiled. "I love you too."

Elsa got up. "Come on. Let's get back to the hotel before we need to call the air ambulance so they can amputate my legs."

"All right," Anna conceded.

xXx

That evening, after Elsa had taken a long warm shower, she and Anna went for a nice romantic meal at the restaurant.

"How's the legs?" Anna asked as Elsa sat down at their table by the window.

"Still aching," Elsa groaned. "even after I put that fancy body wash on them."

"Hey, it's not supposed to work straight away," Anna told her.

"It isn't?" Elsa inquired.

"No, you have to put a little of it on your skin each day and then the aching will go away."

"I don't have time for that," Elsa stated. "I put the whole damned bottle on my leg."

Anna laughed. "You seriously did that?!"

"Yeah, otherwise, i'd run out of time to spend with you," Elsa flirted.

Anna smirked. "Oh the sacrifices you make to keep me happy."

Elsa kissed Anna. "So what are we having?"

"Fresh lobster."

"Ooh, exotic."

"Yeah. They catch the little bastards in the fjord in the day then fry them up in the evening."

"Sounds like you don't like lobsters."

"One of them pinched my finger really bad when I was a kid."

Elsa giggled and held her hand over her mouth. "That's cute."

"Says you. It hurts like hell!"

Soon the lobster arrived and Elsa and Anna tucked into their meal.

"Mmm, tasty," Elsa said contently as she ate.

"It's not the only thing on this table that's tasty," Anna cooed.

Elsa squinted. "You really want me don't you?"

"More than anything in the world," Anna said, lovingly. "You're the most beautiful sight in the world."

"More beautiful than that view?" Elsa inquired, pointing to the nighttime landscape just outside of the window.

Anna smirked. "You got good tits. That view doesn't."

"I suppose that's one thing to be thankful for," Elsa stated.

"I can think of more things than just your boobs."

"Show me," Elsa said.

"Gladly," Anna replied and with that their lips joined in a tender passionate kiss.

xXx

A few days later, Elsa and Anna were heading up to the mountains again, this time in a bus. They were keen to try skiing at a local resort. Anna was dressed in a furry pink coat with gloves and earmuffs, while Elsa was unusually not dressed for the cold.

Elsa wore a simple windbreaker over her usual T-shirt and jeans, although she had traded in her sneakers for snow boots.

"Shouldn't you have dressed up more?" Anna remarked. "I mean I know you don't feel cold like I do, but it would help to fit in. You got half the damn bus staring at us."

"They'll get over it." Elsa replied. "Besides," Elsa cleared her throat. "the cold never bother me anyway," She then said in a sing song voice.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Drama Queen."

Anna and Elsa arrived at the ski slope. Anna soon strapped on her ski's and stood with Elsa at the top. "I'll race you down there!"

"I just hope I don't fall," Elsa muttered.

"Relax, this slope is perfectly, safe." Anna then pushed off down the slope at full speed. "Cowabunga!

Elsa sighed. "Here goes nothing." With that, she pushed off down the slope.

Anna raced down the mountain, running along the side of wall. She felt the wind rushing through her hair as she sped down the slope. She passed a few other skiers and a couple making out on the side of the slope before arriving at the bottom.

Strangely, Elsa wasn't there yet.

As if on cue, Elsa came down the slope, sliding to a halt beside Anna. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, second place," Anna remarked.

"All's fair in love and war," Elsa stated.

xXx

Later that evening, Anna was relaxing in their hotel's hot tub, her neck poking out of the surface of the water.

Elsa walked into the spa in a pale blue bikini, slipping into the hot water. "Mmm, that feels amazing."

"Yep," Anna said.

Elsa then put a hand on Anna and blushed. "Oh..."

Anna looked at her. "Something caught your attention."

"You're... naked."

"Yeah, makes everything seem more cozy doesn't it?"

"We're in public, Anna. That's not really a good idea."

"No one noticed," Anna remarked. "Besides, it's late and no one is coming to get us out of here."

Elsa shrugged. "Fair enough."

Anna grinned and gave Elsa a love bite.

Elsa jumped slightly in surprise.

Anna looked at Elsa with bedroom, or in this case, jacuzzi eyes.

Elsa smiled. "There's really no reasoning with you, is there?"

"Nope."

Elsa took off her top, laying it on the side of the jacuzzi.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and began to kiss her.

Elsa kissed back, holding Anna close.

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's breast as they kissed, squeezing it softly.

"Mmm…" Elsa moaned.

Anna kissed Elsa's neck, licking it with her soft pink tongue.

"Anna…."

Anna then touched foreheads with Elsa. "Enough foreplay. Let's fuck."

Elsa nodded. "I'm yours. Take me."

Anna slid her hand by Elsa's pussy and began to finger her.

"Aahhh…!"

Elsa cupped Anna's pussy and began fingering her as well, mirroring the dance Anna's fingers were doing on her own wet hole.

Anna fingered deeper into Elsa, moaning softly as with every stroke her fingers made, Elsa's fingers reflected it.

"Anna…f-fuck…"

"Elsa... You... Queen..."

Elsa kissed Anna feverishly, her fingers never slowing their pace.

Anna kissed back and kept up the pace on her end as well, moaning loudly.

"Elsa... I'm gonna!"

"M-me too…!"

The two of the came at the same time, their wet pussy juices distilling into the water of the hot tub.

Elsa panted hard, gazing into her wife's eyes. "Anna…you…that…"

"Fuck..." Anna sighed. "God that felt so sweet."

Elsa laughed. "I sincerely hope no one heard that."

"They didn't." Anna winked.

Elsa kissed Anna and the two made out in the hot tub.

xXx

Soon their two weeks were up and Anna and Elsa were back at Oslo Airport waiting for their plane.

"I hate that we have to leave," Elsa groused.

"It's okay. Maybe we'll take the kid here," Anna suggested.

"I can see it being a very good family holiday," Elsa remarked.

"This the final boarding call for Imperial Airlines flight 218 to Arendelle. All passengers board immediately," The PA announcement said.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna stated. "Time to go home."

"Right behind you," Elsa replied.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And now it's baby time.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been 9 months since Elsa and Anna had married. The two of them lived in Anna's manor house, with Elsa having taken up a job as a writer. Anna had spent the past 9 months preparing for the day when her baby would be born. Her belly had grown bigger and bigger. It had grown so big now that the nausea she suffered had forced her to remain in bed. Elsa was worried for Anna due to this, but with Anna's constant smile on her face, Elsa's fears were somewhat relaxed.

One day, Elsa was sitting in the living room, typing out a story on her laptop.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed from the other room. "Help!"

Elsa jumped to her feet and ran into the master bedroom. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's my contractions!" Anna groaned. "They've started!"

Elsa's eyes went wide. "Oh, God. Hang on, Anna. I'll call an ambulance."

Anna began to breathe heavily. "Oh shit! The books never said they would be this bad!"

Elsa soon walked back into the room. "There's an ambulance on its way. Keep breathing, Anna." She held her wife's hand.

Anna kept breathing more slowly. "Elsa, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's something about the baby. It feels like it's... Ughhh!"

Elsa sat beside Anna, still holding her hand. "Feels like it's what? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly what could only be described as a blue flash of light pulsed from Anna's belly.

"What the hell was that?!" Elsa exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know!" Anna groaned. "Maybe it's something to with your powers... OhhhH!"

Elsa heard a siren outside. "Come on, Anna. The ambulance is here."

Elsa carried Anna to the ambulance and saw the medics lay her on a stretcher. They loaded Anna into the ambulance, and Elsa got in as well.

"Elsa..." Anna weakly said. Her skin started to turn an icy blue.

One of the paramedics stared at her. "What the hell…?"

Another checked her vitals. "Her body temperature is dropping!"

Elsa looked on in horror. "Oh Anna. What have I done to you?"

Soon they arrived at the local hospital and Anna was taken to a private ward. Elsa wanted to be with her wife but was told to wait outside.

Elsa waited on a chair outside of the ward and held her hands together. "Please for the love of God be okay, Anna."

Soon, the doctor walked up to her. "Mrs. Frost?"

"Yes?" Elsa looked up.

"There were some unexpected complications. Your wife is fine, but…"

"What happened to the baby?!" Elsa demanded.

"Your wife's body temperature dropped very rapidly. I'm afraid the baby died of hypothermia."

Elsa looked down. "Oh no..."

Elsa rushed into the hospital ward, hoping to comfort her wife. She may have been distraught, but she knew Anna would be feeling much worse.

Anna was lying in the hospital bed, sobbing. One of the nurses stood nearby, holding their baby's body.

Elsa headed to Anna's side and cuddled her. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

"I…I didn't even get to greet it…" Anna cried.

"It's okay," Elsa comforted her.

As the nurse walked out of the room, Elsa and Anna heard a sudden, squalling cry coming from the end of the bed.

"What's that?" Elsa wondered.

Anna looked up, her eyes widening. "Elsa…look." She pointed to the foot of the bed. There, floating a few inches above the covers, was a tiny infant child.

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "Hello."

She picked the baby up and brought it to Anna. "It's a girl," she said softly.

Elsa stroked the baby's head and it cooed softly. "It's a little ghost baby, and we're it's Seers."

Anna smiled happily.

"What do you wanna name him?" Anna asked.

"Ellen," Elsa said. "I've always wanted a daughter called that."

Anna nodded. "The thing is, my family's bloodline is Norwegian. I kinda want to honor that." She thought for a moment. "I know. Eleonora."

"Eleonora sounds beautiful, better than I ever imagined," Elsa agreed.

Eleonora cooed happily at her new name.

Anna smiled. "Isn't she beautiful? And look, she's got my eyes."

"And my hair," Elsa stroked the baby's blonde hair.

The baby then sneezed and a small snowflake appeared.

Anna giggled. "Look, she's got your powers too!"

The two of them smiled. "We love you, Eleonora," Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded. "More than anything in this world," she added.

Anna gently kissed the ghost's forehead.

The baby then suddenly disappeared from their sight in a mist of white.

Anna looked at her now-empty arms. "What happened?"

Before Elsa had a chance to respond, they heard a very faint sound coming from outside of the room. Faint, but familiar.

"It's the baby!" Elsa realised.

After several minutes, the nurse walked back into the room, carrying a bundle wrapped in a pale blue blanket. "Mrs. Frost," she said in a moderately confused tone, "we have no idea how, but…your baby is alive. We ran some tests on her; and she's in perfect health."

"It's alright," Elsa replied. "Just hand her here, please."

The nurse handed Elsa and Anna their child and left them in peace.

Anna gazed at their daughter, her eyes filling with tears. "I brought her back to life," she murmured. "Just like I did with you, Elsa."

Elsa kissed Anna's lips. "Thank you, Anna. for everything."

Anna kissed back. "I love you so much, Elsa."

"I love you too."

The baby cooed at them. "And little Eleonora loves you as well."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Super duper special thank you to everyone who read this story. I'll see you next time and special thanks once again to my friend Nona who gave me the idea for this story. Thank you so much.


End file.
